Dead Intuition
by SkoldMaiden.xo
Summary: Sookie soon learns that there's a whole other world out there, aside from the one she knows. Sookie falls in love with Bill Compton, a vampire that moves next door to her, until she gets beaten. Bill doesn't know what to do and takes her to his sheriff at Fangtasia when she learns some new things about herself and Mr. Compton. Rated M for violence, language and strong sexualcontent
1. Chapter 1

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

Chapter 1

I stepped out onto my front porch with my sweet tea in hand. There were some ominous clouds gathering in the summer sky and I loved to sit out here during thunderstorms. The sound of the rain pouring onto the tin roof had a calming effect. I sat and reflected on the last few days. I had just gotten a job at Merlotte's, a small family joint here in Bon Temps, Louisiana where you could go for a burger and a beer or sit down with the whole family and have dinner. My boss, Sam Merlotte was a real nice guy and so were the other waitresses. But I was nervous about new jobs, especially working around new people. And although they were nice to me now, they didn't know my secret yet. I guess you could say that I'm not your average waitress. As I was sitting in Gran's rocking chair, a violent clap of thunder broke me from my daydream. I decided to take that as a sign and get in the house and get ready for bed. I had to start work bright and early in the morning.

I woke up unusually energetic and ready for work. I threw on some eyeliner, mascara, a little blush and my pink lipstick, and quickly put my blond curls into a high ponytail. I put on my summer uniform which was black shorts, a white tee and white socks with black Nikes. I had to admit, it did look good against my golden, sun-kissed skin. I went to the kitchen to find my Gran at the table waiting for me with a cup of coffee, some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Good morning Sookie, come sit and eat with me before you run off for the day. Hows the first week been?"

"Hey Gran! It's been okay, just keepin' myself busy. Everyone's real nice for now."

"For now?" asked Gran.

I pointed to my head and Gran knew exactly what I meant. She laughed and said "Sookie, you are perfect and they will love you for you. If they are good people, they wont judge you based on your uhhh.. ability." She gave me a genuine smile, stood up, grabbed my plate, cup and utensils and started rinsing them and loading them into the dishwasher. I kissed Gran goodbye and got into my little yellow car, took a deep calming breath and left for work.

Work was slow this morning. A couple of the regulars came in for breakfast and coffee. Jane Bodehouse, the town lush, sat at a table with the town gossiper Maxine Fortenberry. They were just two peas in a pod. Maxine was Gran's good friend. They both grew up in small rural Louisiana together. I knew Gran could only take her in small doses though. Maxine was loud and opinionated. I walked over to check on them and see if they needed anything else.

"Well hey there, Sookie! How's my old friend Adele Stackhouse doin'? And how's Jason? I heard he's dating Dawn Green, is that true? There's a tree stump in Louisiana with an IQ higher than that boy. He just makes the stupidest decisions." said Maxine.

"Now listen here Maxine Fortenberry, I won't have you sit there and talk bad about my kin. You apologize right now or I will have you removed."

Maxine looked at me slightly shocked. "Sorry Sookie..."

I walked away to calm myself down. _Who does that Maxine think she is anyway? Didn't her Mama ever tell her that if she had nothin' nice to say, you don't say nothin' at all._

 _"_ Hey Cher, everything ok?" Sam looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam. Maxine Fortenberry was just bad mouthing Jason and I got a little mad. I told her to apologize or else I'd have her kicked out of here. Sorry but I just couldn't sit around and let her talk about him like that, especially to my face."

"Well if she does it again you let me know. This is a family restaurant and I won't stand people talking like that in here."

"Thank you Sam. I appreciate that."

Sheriff Bud Dearborn and his deputy Andy Bellefluer sat down at a table in my section. I went over and placed coffee cups in front of them and filled them up with fresh coffee. I took their orders, placed them on the kitchen counter and grabbed some milk and a couple of sugar packets and placed them on the table. They were talking about an open case they were investigating. Something about a girl being mauled by some kind of wild animal. I tried hard not to listen to them, plastering a ridiculously large smile on my face. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they thought I was completely and certifiably crazy. I had a reputation for being "Crazy Sookie". I just couldn't seem to open up to anyone. Folks around here were quick to judge and honestly, I was a little crazy.

After my tables had left, I walked over and picked up the plates and garbage. I walked them to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink, and loaded them into the dishwasher to help out Lafayette, our cook, since it was pretty quiet this morning. Besides, I liked to keep myself busy, it made my day go that much faster. Lafayette thanked me and I walked back to my tables and cleaned them off. I grabbed my tip, quite surprised that Maxine and Jane even left me something after I threatened to have her kicked out of Merlotte's. But I was thankful none the less.

By lunchtime the crowd started to pick up. I was runnin' around like a chicken with its head cut off! I tried hard to keep my ability under control but as more people filed in, the harder it was. The noisier they became the bigger the stupid smile on my face became. Thankfully the other waitress, Arlene came in for her shift. She had been out with her boyfriend Renee, so she had to go into the bathroom and change into her uniform. She walked towards me while throwing her bright red curls up into a ponytail. "Hey Sookie! Which tables are you doing?".

"Hey Arlene, I'm doing tables 1-15. Would you mind doing tables 16-20?"

"Goddamn Sookie, why do you have so many tables?"

"Dawn never showed up for her shift tonight, Sam asked me to do a double." I said.

"I'll split the tables with you, I'll do tables 11-20."

"Thank you so much Arlene, that would really help. I'm starting to get a little stressed."

When i went into the back hallway near the kitchen where it was quiet, I stopped and took a deep breath. I put up my mental wall and put a real smile on my face but it didn't last too long. Sam Merlotte was coming towards me and he looked real tied up. He pushed his hands threw his hair and said, "Listen Sook, I know you've only been here for a week but Dawn Green never showed up for night shift. I was wondering if you could maybe pull a double today? I'm sorry to ask, but I'd really appreciate it Cher." I really didn't want to work a double. I wanted to go home, relax, read my book and go to bed. But I wanted to make a good impression, and I wanted my boss to be proud of me so without even hesitating I said "Absolutely Sam!".

"Thank you so much Sookie!

"Anytime Sam."

"Your dinner break will be from 7:45 to 8:45. Feel free to order something off the menu, my treat."

I thought I caught a quick glimpse of affection, but I quickly put my mental block back up before he could notice. "Thank you Sam, I gotta get back to work, the Rattray's are waiting for their burgers and pitcher of beer." I said with an eye roll.

The Rattray's were definitely not among my favorite people of Bon Temps. They were manipulative, mean and quite frankly white trash if you asked me. I waved to Sam and quickly ran to the kitchen to grab Mack and Denise's burgers. I placed them onto their table when Denise looked up at me with a digusted face and said "...I said no pickles, and where's my beer?" I tried to keep my composure, but I really wanted nothing more than to smack her into next week. "I'm so sorry, ill be right back with your pitcher.", I said in the sweetest southern voice I could manage. I hurried off to the bar and asked my best friend Tara Thornton if she could fix me up a pitcher of beer. She was one of the few people who knew my "ability" and that I trusted completely. Aside from Gran, my brother, Jason, and my favorite Merlotte's cook who also happened to be Tara's cousin, Lafayette. Tara and Lafayette got me the job at Merlotte's. Not many folks around here wanted to hire me due to my reputation. It was a small town, and word gets around quick here. But Sam didn't even waver, he agreed to let me waitress for a week beforehand, just to feel me out and make sure I knew the basics. After he realized I could do this job with my eyes closed, he hired me to work for him full time.

"Those Rattray's botherin' you Sook? You know I'll cancel both their birth certificates!" Tara said, pulling me out of my reverie. Tara has always stuck up for me since we were knee high to a grasshopper. I knew she would go over there and knock some sense into them if I asked, but I didn't want any trouble.

I chuckled. "Thanks Tara, but it's okay, they should be heading out of here pretty soon and I don't want you fired. This is the longest you've ever kept a job and I wanna keep it that way!"

"Yeah, yeah. Here's your pitcher, you want me to spit in it real quick?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pitcher and brought it over to the Rattray's, wishing I had agreed to let Tara spit in it when they didn't even say thank you.

At 7:45, I took my dinner break. I ordered up some chicken fingers and French fries. Lafayette handed me my dinner and I went out the back door so I could sit at the picnic tables designated for staff. As soon as the fresh country air hit my face, I let down my mental wall. I was so happy to be away from human contact. I needed to sit quietly and gather myself before I had to go back into Merlotte's and finish off my shift. It was only 8:00 and I still had four more hours of loud, obnoxious voices to deal with. It felt good to think about absolutely nothing at all, silence really is golden. I finished up my dinner and went back inside to put my plate in the sink. I went to bathroom to freshen up a little. I re-applied my makeup and smoothed out my ponytail. Then I took a deep breath and put my mental wall back up. _Only four more hours Stackhouse, you can do this._

When I came back from my break I noticed I had a new table, so I walked over to take their order. His back was to me, but there was just somethin' about him. I did something that I almost never do. I pulled down my mental wall to listen to him. Thousands of thoughts rushed into my head at a crippling speed.

 _I should really stop drinking._

 _Why is he staring at me?_

 _I don't want to go to food shopping._

 _Why won't she just shut the fuck up already?_

 _Ew, why is she wearing that?_

 _Where's my check?_

I stopped mid-step and pushed all of the other thoughts away. I focused my mind on this one particular stranger that sat just feet in front on me. I opened my mind and listened.

And you know what I heard?


	2. Chapter 2

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **Chapter 2**

I heard the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Not a goddamn thing. Complete silence. No thoughts, no brain waves, nothing. I was in shock. As I stared at the back of this brown haired man, I thought about kissing him I was so happy. _Okay Stackhouse, get yourself together. You're going to calmly walk over to him and simply take his order. Stand up straight, and act normal._ I walked to the table, trying hard to keep a normal smile. He had short, thick, dark hair, long sideburns and high cheekbones. I stood in front of him and closed my eyes. I tried hard to listen to his thoughts, but still nothing. How is this possible?

"Hello Miss, I'll take a glass of your sweetest red wine.", the man said.

I opened my eyes and whispered, "Oh my stars, I can't hear you..."

"RED! WINE!", he said, exaggerating every syllable.

"No no, I can hear you but I just can't ... hear you."

He stared at me bewildered. Finally, I gained my composure and smiled.

"I'm so sorry sir, I'll go get your wine."

"Thank you ..." he glanced down at my name tag for a millisecond. "Sookeh. Such a lovely name, is it short for something?"

"Nope, just plain old Sookie." I laughed. "Ill be right back with your wine. Here's a menu while you wait." I said and rushed off.

Who and what is this man? Why can't I hear his thoughts? And why does he pronounce my name like that? _Sookeh._

I went over to the bar. Tara had left for the night and Terry Bellefluer took over. Terry was Andy Bellefluer's cousin. Poor Terry, he had served in Fallujah, Iraq for a couple of years. But ever since he came back, well his brain just hasn't been the same. Everyone seemed to be scared of Terry. He was kinda unpredictable. I wasn't scared of him though. This man fought for our country, for our freedom. How could anyone be scared of him? I smiled at Terry and asked him for a glass of red zinfandel.

"Sure Sookie, how you likin' your first week here at Merlotte's?" Terry said.

"I'm lovin' it so far, everyone's made me feel real welcome already."

"Well we're happy to have you be a part of our team. Let me know if you need anything else Sookie." he said as he grabbed the cloth from over his shoulder and wiped down the bar top.

I thanked Terry and took the glass of wine and a napkin. I walked back over to my table and placed the wine and a napkin down in front of my enigmatic customer. I could feel this weird, electrical charge surging through my body when I was near him. It was the strangest sensation. Part of me knew I should be afraid, but another part of me wanted to explore this new feeling.

"Here you are sir."

"Please, call me Bill."

"Sure, Bill. Have you decided what you're going to order yet?" I flashed him a brilliant smile.

"What are you Sookie?" he asked.

And my smile faded.

"Uhhhm, well I'm a waitress, and a god fearing Christian woman."

He laughed, but he seemed lost in thought. I never thought I'd say this, but for once I wished I knew what somebody was thinking.

"Alrighty Bill, well if you need anything at all just holler okay?"

I walked around my section, placing newly filled pitchers of beer on tables. I walked over to a group of men that just sat down at table 8. My brother Jason, and his friends Hoyt Fortenberry and Rene Lenier were talking loudly. Hoyt was my favorite of Jason's friends. He was kind and goodhearted. Considering who his mother was, he turned out to be a good guy. Rene is Arlene's boyfriend, he's a good lookin' guy with a pretty sexy cajun accent but there was still something about him that I just couldn't quite put my finger on. I slipped into his mind once, but everything was black and red and snarly.

"Hey Sook!" My brother hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How ya doin'? You think you could get us a pitcher when ya get the chance?"

"Sure Jase. You boys want any starters, or are you just gettin' beer?" I flipped open my order pad and waited.

"Can we get a basket of buffalo wings and some fried okra to start?" asked Hoyt. I wrote down their order and put it in the order wheel in the kitchen window. I went to the bar to fill their beer and brought it to their table. Jason was looking around, searching for someone.

"Is Dawn working tonight Sookie?" he asked.

"Dawn never showed up for her shift so I'm here covering for her. Been here since eleven this mornin'. Why do you ask?"

"Aw, ok. I was just wonderin'. That's all." he said as he watched a woman stroll past him toward the restroom. She exaggerated the sway of her hips when she noticed him watching.

"Yeah okay." I chuckled. My brother was the biggest ladies man in this town. He's probably slept with most of the women in this restaurant.

I walked around my section, checking everyone's tables to make sure they had everything they needed. I went to check on my mysterious customer to find that he was no longer there. In his place was a still full wine glass, and a 25$ tip. Wow. All I did was bring him a glass of wine, and he didn't even touch it. As I cleaned up the table, I noticed he had scribbled on the napkin sitting underneath the glass.

 _Sookie,_ I could picture him saying my name in my head and it made me giggle. Sookeh.

 _I'm sorry to leave on such short notice. I would love to see you sometime._

 _I've just recently moved to my family's old plantation house between the_

 _Bon Temps Cemetery. If you are free tomorrow, I'd love for you to stop by._

 _I won't be available during the day, but I'll be there by 8:00 p.m._

 _Regards,_

 _William Compton_

I grabbed the napkin and shoved it into my back pocket.

I picked up Jason, Hoyt and Rene's starters and brought them to their table and refilled their pitcher while I was there. Since they were my last table, I walked around and cleaned up my section a bit. I wiped down all the tables and chairs and made sure they were neat for tomorrow morning. I put all the dirty dishes into the sink while I let my mind slip away. I couldn't stop thinking about Bill. He wanted to see me again, but we barely even talked while he was here. I realized that his house was just on the other side of the cemetery I lived next to. I felt a rush of excitement run through me. Why was I getting so excited? I barely knew this man, and here I am ready to ride over there like a princess on a white horse needing to be saved. I put Bill to the back of my head and continued cleaning up.

Jason and his friends left me a nice tip. I put it in my pocket and cleaned off their table and wiped it down.

"Hey Sookie, I just wanted to thank you again for covering Dawn's shift. I really do appreciate it." Sam said from behind me. I turned around to find him a little too close for comfort. I backed up a tiny bit and said, "Anytime Sam, it's not like I have much of a life anyway. And it puts money in my pocket, so I really can't complain." I smiled.

"Well I'm giving you off tomorrow since you worked so hard today. The place looks great Sook, let's lock this place up and head on home."

I grabbed my things from my cubby in Sam's office and thanked Arlene again for helping me with my tables. We all walked out the back door together, said our goodbyes and left.

When I pulled up to my house, the light's were still on. I smiled to myself. It was 12:30 a.m. and my Gran was still up. She should've been asleep by now but I secretly loved that she always waited up for me, it gave me a sense of comfort that I wasn't walking into a dark, quiet house. When I walked in, Gran was sitting on the couch reading her favorite romance novel. She put her book down, pushed her glasses to the top of her head and said, "Hey Sookie, I thought you were supposed to be home for dinner?"

"Gran, you shouldn't have waited up, it's late. But I appreciate that you were thinkin' of me. Dawn never showed up for work tonight, so Sam asked me if I could pull a double. I could use the money so I said yes."

"Well, I sure hope Dawn is okay, has anyone heard from her?" Gran asked.

"No, Sam tried to call her but she didn't pick up. I'm sure she's fine though. Probably forgot she had work or somethin'. I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know I was working later than expected. Merlotte's got real busy around supper time and I didn't even get a change to breathe." All of a sudden Bill came to my mind again. Gran could tell I had thought of something, "I know that smile anywhere Sookie, did you meet a man today?"

I blushed. "Well, there was this one guy, it was just the weirdest thing. He had this vibe about him, so against my better judgment, I listened to him. But you know what Gran? I couldn't hear anything at all." Gran's eye widened for a fraction of a second and then she relaxed, but I noticed it. I pulled down my wall and listened to her. I know, how low class of me, but she was hiding something from me.

 _Could it be possible? Right here in Bon Temps, Louisiana? I know they're in New Orleans, but here? Oh no, why is Sookie looking at me like that? LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

"Alright Sookie, well it's late and I'm gettin' old. It's way past my bedtime, I'll see you in the morning sweetheart. Goodnight." Gran shuffled off to her bedroom faster than normal.

"Goodnight Gran."

I walked to my room and opened my dresser. I picked out an old Pink Floyd shirt, and a pair of black shorts for bed. I grabbed my towel and clothes and walked to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and lazily stripped out of my uniform. I stood under the steady stream of water for awhile, letting the hot water and steam engulf me. I shampooed my hair and rinsed it, then threw in a glob of conditioner. I let the conditioner sit in my hair while I washed my body and shaved my legs and underarms. After I was done, I rinsed the conditioner from my hair and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. Today was long and hectic and I couldn't wait to jump under my covers and fall asleep. I plaited my wet hair and brushed my teeth quickly.

When I opened the bathroom door, the steam billowed out into my bedroom. When it cleared, I could've sworn I saw someone standing by my window. I looked down at myself and clawed my towel closer to my body. When I looked up, there was no one there. Did I just imagine that whole scene or was there someone really there? I ran over and shut my window and blinds, and closed my curtains. I was probably just overly exhausted but I sprinted into the hallway and grabbed the shotgun. I checked to make sure it was loaded and the safety was on, and placed it next to my bed, just as a precaution. It did make me feel a little better, and I slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.

 **SPOILER ALERT! If you DO NOT want any insight on what I plan for this story, then look away now.**

 **This is NOT for the Bill lovers. In the next couple of chapters it may seem like it's going to be a Bill & Sookie love story but I have no intentions of them being together, and I don't want you to get your hopes up. I have a lovely Viking man in mind for Sookie ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **A/N:** First off, I wanted to thank everyone for their kind comments. You guys have given me the inspiration to keep going. I also want to thank Breeonnuhx3 & OhkaiMarionxo for reading my story , listening to my plans for this story and giving me excellent ideas! Your enthusiasm has inspired me and this chapter is for you guys.

This is going to a smaller chapter than normal. Enjoy! With Love, Brittney xo

 **Chapter 3**

Sunlight poured into my room waking me from a restful sleep. I contemplated pulling my quilt back up and going back to bed. But it was my day off and I wasn't gonna just sleep it away. I padded my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and loosened my braid. My hair fell into soft, golden waves around my face and down my back. The smell of coffee brewing, pancakes and bacon lured me into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee, threw in two spoonfuls of sugar and some cream and sat down at the table.

"Good Mornin' Sookie!" Gran said as she put a plate of pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit in front of me.

"Mmmm, good morning Gran, what's with the big breakfast? Not that I'm complainin' or nothin'.

"I can't just make a good, hearty breakfast for my favorite granddaughter?"

"Favorite? I'm your _only_ granddaughter Gran." I said as I shoved a pancake into my mouth.

"And that..." She paused, pointing at me with her fork, "is exactly why you're my favorite."

I laughed. "And I suppose that Jason is your favorite Grandson?"

"You are correct my dear." she laughed with me.

"Hey Gran, why did you make that face last night when I told you that I couldn't hear Bill's thoughts?"

"No reason. I was just as shocked as you were Sookie." she said as she ate her breakfast. "Any plans for the day?"

"I think I'm going to lay out in the sun and fry like fritter for the day.", I said as I stood up to put my plate in the sink.

"Well I'll bring ya out some fresh lemonade and sandwiches for lunch.", Gran said.

After I helped Gran clean up the kitchen, I went to my room and searched through the top drawer of my dresser for my bathing suit. I found my favorite two piece; green with white polka dots. I changed into my bathing suit and pulled on a white, low cut dress with green flowers scattered around it. As I turned to leave my room, I saw my uniform laying on the floor. A flashback of Bill and his note came back to me. I reached into the back pocket and grabbed the napkin. I shoved it into my bikini top and threw my clothes in the dirty laundry hamper. I grabbed my towel and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a big glass of ice cold water and threw in some cubes and a lemon. "I'll be outside if you need me Gran!", I shouted to her.

I grabbed a lounge chair, put my towel over it and angled it so that it was in the direct rays of the sun. It was a hot day in Bon Temps, there was nothin' but a screen door between here and hell. I lathered up with tanning oil and let my body soak up natures vitamin D. I pulled the note out of my top and read it again.

 _Sookie,_

 _I'm sorry to leave on such short notice. I would love to see you sometime._

 _I've just recently moved to my family's old plantation house between the_

 _Bon Temps Cemetery. If you are free tomorrow, I'd love for you to stop by._

 _I won't be available during the day, but I'll be there by 8:00 p.m._

 _Regards,_

 _William Compton_

Well, Mr. William Compton, I don't know what kind of woman you take me for _._ Why would I go to his house one night after meeting him? Hell, I wouldn't even call it a "night", more like an hour. Even though a part of me wanted to go, I couldn't go. Not this soon at least. Thinking about it now, I might be more curious about Mr. Compton than he is of me. He had asked me what I was. Did he know I was a telepath? Never mind me though, I couldn't hear him, so what did that make _him_? Why had Gran made that face when I told her about him? Something about the way she reacted, and the thoughts that I heard, made me think that she knew exactly what Bill was. I'd figure out the mystery that was William Compton very soon. I put the note under my towel and stared across our yard at the cemetery in the far distance. What was Bill doing right now? What does he do for a livin'? Maybe he was a security guard... or a bouncer. "Soooookie!", Gran called from our giant wrap around porch. "Are you hungry yet?" I looked at my phone, how could it be two o'clock already? "Yes please, Gran!", I called.

Gran came out fifteen minutes later with a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade. "C'mon and have some lunch with me Sookie!"

I stood up and walked over to our tiny table near the garden and took a swig of lemonade. It was the perfect mix of tangy and sweet, nobody made lemonade better than Gran.

"Sookie, we need to talk. I'm concerned for you and I think it's time you hear this.", Gran said.

"Sure Gran, what's up?", I asked while I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Sookie, I know you listened to me. And you need to know somethin' about Mr. Compton. Bill is part of a different world, not one that you and I are used to. Bill isn't human, Sookie."

"What do you mean he isn't _human_?", I laughed.

"Sookie, Bill is vampire"

That was all it took. I had a fit of the giggles and I couldn't stop. "Gran, do you know how you sound? Oh my god! You're crazier than a bed bug!" I held my side as I continued to laugh. "My cheeks hurt! Oh gosh Gran, thank you! I was due for a good laugh."

Gran was watching me, but she wasn't laughing.

"Wait, you're actually serious? This isn't a joke?" I said, still trying to stifle my little laughs.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack Sookie.", she said.

"And how do you know this Gran?", I said taking another sip of lemonade.

"There's a whole supernatural world out there, but that's a story for another day.", Gran said. "The reason you can't hear his thoughts is because vampires are technically dead."

"... No brain waves. It all makes sense now.", I said.

"You just need to be careful and look after yourself Sookie. Vampires can be very manipulative."

"I'm as healthy as a horse Gran, I can take care of myself. I won't let no man manipulate me, vampire or not."

"I know you can sweetheart, I'm just makin' sure you're aware."

"I promise I'll watch out Gran, don't worry about me."

We finished up our sandwiches while we chatted and drank up our lemonade. Gran went inside to clean up and I went to grab my towel, empty glass of water and my note from Bill. I dropped my glass of at the sink before going to my room and hanging up my towel. I took Bill's note and stared at it. I knew what Bill was now, but instead of feeling scared, I felt excited. I couldn't wait to see him again. I wanted to drop everything and run across the cemetery to the old plantation house right this minute. But he said he wouldn't be home until eight o'clock. I needed to stop and think about what I had just learned. Did I really want to go over there? What if he was in fact, dangerous? What if he wasn't? I decided to take a long, hot shower to wash off my tanning oil from sunning this afternoon. I'd make up my mind while I stood in the shower, I made all my most important life decisions in the shower.

Gran was cooking up some chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and collard greens later that evening. The smell that filled the house was heavenly, there's nothin' like a real home cooked southern meal. We sat down and ate our dinner, cleaned up and sat on the porch to let our food digest. There was a full moon, and it was a clear starry night. I heard a dog or a coyote howlin' off in the far distance. My cat, Tina heard it too. She froze in my lap and perked her ears up. Tina hopped off my lap and darted into the house. Gran and I decided to follow suit. Gran went straight to her favorite chair and turned on the T.V. I went into my room, laid on my bed and started reading. Tina jumped up and curled her body up next to mine. I had finally made my decision.


	4. Chapter 4

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

A/N: Thank you AlphabetSoup for your suggestion! I honestly didn't expect to get any readers. I've never written a story before but I see I've doubted my abilities. I have changed the description of the story without giving anything away. Thank you again!

I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in here. I was rushing to get the chapter finished before I went to bed. Hoping to add another 2 chapters tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!

With Love, Brittney xo

 **Chapter 4**

As soon as Gran went to bed, I was going to run across the cemetery to Bill's old plantation house. I couldn't stop thinking about him and the fact that I knew what he really was. So many questions ran through my mind. Should I tell him about me? Did he already know about me? Know what I was? And how did Gran know so much about vampires? What else was she hiding from me? What other supernatural creatures were out there? Were there werewolves, witches? Goblins? I mean, right now it all seemed pretty possible to me. My whole life seemed like a lie. What questions would I ask Bill? Did he drink blood? Would he drink from me? Does he have powers? Did he turn into a bat? Did sunlight burn him? I would have to ask him.

I heard Gran moving around the house so I decided to get up, grab a glass of water and say goodnight. I found Gran in the kitchen fixin' herself up a glass of water for her nightstand table. "You headin' to bed too Sookie?", Gran asked as she turned the faucet off.

"You know, all that sun just seems to drain the life outta me.", I laughed.

"Yes it does! Do you work tomorrow?"

"I'm workin' dinner shift tomorrow, so don't count on me for dinner.", I said, turning on the faucet and filling up my glass.

"T.V. dinner and my soaps it is then!", Gran said laughing. "Well goodnight Sookie, sweet dreams."

"Night Gran." Gran shuffled off to bed while I took my glass and headed back to my room.

I decided to freshen up. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a French braid. I didn't put on much makeup, just a little mascara and lip gloss. I threw on the first thing I could find, a solid light blue sundress and a pair of white sandals. I checked myself in the mirror, grabbed my pepper spray, just in case and headed out. I carefully tiptoed around the house. A lot of the wooden floor boards were old and it only took the slightest movement to make them creak. I unlocked the front door and gently opened the screen door and slid out into the darkness.

Now that I was out here, it was kinda scary. Heat bugs were buzzin' high in the trees and crickets were chirpin' all around me. I walked across the yard until I reached the old cemetery gates. I reached down and picked two purple flowers that were wrapping themselves around the gate. I haven't been in here in a long time, not since my mama and poppa died in the car accident back when I was just a little girl. I walked over to my parents headstone and laid my hand on top of it. I said a quick prayer, told them I loved them and placed the two purple flowers on the ground in front of their stone. I continued to walk through the cemetery. Suddenly, going to see Bill in the wee hours of the night didn't seem like such a wise decision. I had that eerie feeling, like someone was watching every move I made. I started to pick up my pace. I wanted to get out of this cemetery as quick as possible. I could see the gate that lead to Bill Compton's land at the end of the path. I started to run to the gate when someone grabbed my arm. They quickly placed their hand over my mouth, preventing me from letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Sookeh, it's me. Shhhh. I will move my hand away from your mouth if you promise you won't scream. Nod your head if you understand."

I nodded my head and Bill slowly removed his hand from my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.", Bill said.

"Why are you walkin' through the cemetery at this time?" I asked him.

"I was visiting my folks, they're buried here. I could ask you the same thing though. Why are you here? It's really not safe for a beautiful young woman such as yourself to be walking through a cemetery at this time of the night.", he purred.

"Well, actually Bill, I was coming to see you. I got the note you left for me under your glass of wine. Which reminds me..." I pulled out $25.00 and handed it to him. "I really don't deserve this tip you left me. All I did was bring you a glass of wine, which you didn't even drink."

"Please Sookeh, I left that for you, and I would feel terrible if you didn't accept it. Please keep it."

I put the money back into my dress. Bill watched me as I placed it into the top of my dress and licked his lips.

"Now you listen here Mr. Compton, you keep that tongue in your mouth where it belongs. I know what you are and you are not comin' anywhere near me when you do things like that."

Bill froze. "What did you say?"

"I said, Mr. William Compton, that I know what you are."

"And what exactly would that be Sookeh?" Bill was definitely enjoying this. He wanted me to say it.

"Vampire."

"And are you scared?", Bill narrowed his eyes and purred.

"Nope. I came prepared." I said as I unwrapped a long, thin, silver chain from around my neck.

"And how sure are you that silver affects me?", he said laughing and my eyes widened.

 _Fuck._ I unraveled the chain and snapped it towards his arm. The skin on his arm immediately started to smoke and made a revolting sizzling noise. When the chain snapped back at me, I quickly wrapped it back around my neck again. Bill just stared at me. He was obviously in complete shock that this little, blond country girl just whipped a silver chain at him without hesitation. "Now watch your tone with me Compton, I know what silver does now, and I'll do it again."

Bill started laughing. "Well Sookeh, that was a very brave but very _stupid_ thing to do. Most vampires would've retaliated a much different way than I."

"Like how?", I asked.

"Well, for one, that thin fragile chain wouldn't hold a vampire down. It would sting, yes, but could easily be taken off with minimal damage. And secondly," Bill was in front of my face faster than a New York minute. "...most vampires would've drained every ounce of blood in your body before you even got that chain back around your neck.", he said as he circled me.

"If you're tryin' to scare me Bill Compton, it's not gonna work. So let's just stop all this horse shit right now. I didn't come here to fight with you. You said you'd love to see me sometime and here I am."

"Why did you decide to come see me?", he said relaxing.

"Honestly, I was curious about you. I couldn't hear you and I wanted to know more. And now I know."

"And now the big question Sookeh is, what are _you_? _"_

"I'm a telepath, I can read peoples minds, their inner thoughts and secrets." I said.

"So you can read my mind?"

"I can read anyone's mind, aside from yours. I have a theory on that though. Since you're technically dead, you have no brain waves to emit."

Bill thought for a second. "That makes perfect sense.", he finally said.

"Enough about me. I actually wanted to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind?" I said.

"Of course not, ask away."

"Well first, do you drink blood?"

"Yes."

"Will you drink my blood?"

"No, not unless you ask me to."

I let out a breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding in.

"Sookeh, it's getting late, can I walk you back home? You can ask me questions while we walk."

"Sure Bill, thanks.", I said as we started to walk back through the cemetery gates.

"What other questions do you have for me?" Bill asked.

"Uhmm, let's see. I know what silver does now, but what about sunlight?"

"Sunlight will not kill us, not right away at least. But it does weaken us drastically."

"Do you turn into a bat?" I asked.

Bill started howling with laughter. "No Sookeh, I do not turn into a bat. It's just an old myth."

"Sorry, I had to ask." My cheeks started turning red.

"That's a beautiful sight." Bill said as he grazed his thumb across my cheek.

"I was hoping you didn't notice that. Which brings me to my next question. Can you see in the dark?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any powers?"

"Yes, each vampire is given a unique gift or set of gifts, depending on their human life. I am a little bit stronger than the normal vampire."

"I can also mimic peoples voices.", Bill said in a voice that sounded exactly like mine.

"Whoa! That was so cool! Not all vampires have that gift?"

"Nope, just me.", he said as we came to the other side of the cemetery.

"Well Bill, thank you for walking me back."

"I will wait here until I see that you are safe in your home. May I call on you sometime?"

"Can you what?" I chuckled. "You mean like, hang out?"

"Yes, can I see you again?"

"Sure. See ya around Bill."

I walked across my yard to the front porch. All the lights were still off. I turned around to see if Bill was still watching me. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. I opened the screen door and slid back, closing it so lightly. I closed the front door, locked it and tiptoed back to my room. I closed my door and locked it. I walked over to my blinds to close them and wondered if it was Bill that I saw standing at my window after my shower. I completely forgot to ask him, I'd have to ask next time i saw him. Tina was still laying on my bed where I left her. I changed into my pajamas and turned on my fan. I got under the covers, cuddled up with Tina and I let my mind wander. I'd learned that Bill would get weak if exposed to sunlight, which explained why he said he wouldn't be available during the day, he'd be home after eight. And he said he wouldn't drink from me unless I asked him to. Did I want him to? Maybe... He also didn't turn into a bat. But how was I supposed to know that?! When you go your whole life thinking that vampires are some sort of mythical creature to find out they're not, I mean turning into a bat doesn't seem so far fetched. I couldn't believe that Bill actually wanted to see me again, even after I threw a silver chain at him. What a great first impression. I laughed to myself. I can't believe I actually did that. He could've ripped my head clean off if he wanted to. But he didn't. Maybe Bill was a good vampire, if there was such a thing.

As I came back to planet Earth, I took a sip of water on my nightstand table and grabbed my book. I read until my eyelids felt so heavy they couldn't hold themselves up anymore. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for me.


	5. Chapter 5

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **A/N:** Eric will make his appearance in the next chapter! Big surprises and secrets in the next chapter too! I will be writing the next chapter as soon as I'm done posting this. I will try and post it tonight! Thank you again to all my supporters and dedicated readers!

Enjoy!

Brittney xo

 **Chapter 5**

After I sat and ate breakfast with Gran, I decided to run a couple of errands before I had to go to work. I had to be at Merlotte's by three o'clock and I was working until twelve o'clock. I had to stop by the grocery store and pick up lunch for the week. I couldn't keep buyin' food at Merlotte's. And since my clothes were lookin' a little ratty and I hadn't treated myself to a little shopping spree in a coon's age, I decided to buy myself some new dresses. I jumped into my little yellow 1979 Honda Civic and decided to go shopping first. Mall St. Vincent was teaming with life. Don't people work anymore? I parked my car and walked through the nearest department store until I came to the women's section. I searched through the racks of clothes. I came across a chic, black leather jacket. Not my typical style, but i found myself wondering how I would look in it. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white deep scoop neck tee. On my way to the fitting room I found myself subconsciously walking towards a pair of black leather stilettos. There were studs lining one of the straps and a two more straps that crossed around the ankle. Not exactly my style but I felt like a moth to a flame with these shoes. I needed to have them. Flipping through the boxes, I eventually found my size, 7 1/2. I grabbed them and went to the fitting room. My heart was racing with excitement as I tried everything on. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I looked completely different. Not my regular sweet, southern style. I looked like a bad ass blond bombshell! The tee fit me snug and accentuated the swell of my breasts. A black lacy bra would go perfect with this outfit, I thought to myself while I admired this brand new woman in the mirror. My behind was round and firm, but the jeans made it look plump and perfect. I stared at myself one last time before I slipped out of my new outfit and put it back on the hangars. They cost me a pretty penny but I never spent money on myself and I was worth it.

I walked out into the mall until I found a lingerie store. I picked out a lacy black bra and panties to match. Why was I buying all of this? Who was I going to wear it for? Bill popped into my head and I blushed. I wanted to impress him, I wanted him to like me, to want me. I'd never felt this way about a man before. Nobody ever held my attention the way he did. But then again, I could hear every man I'd ever tried to date. All they ever wanted was sex, they liked me for my looks and my body. Most of them saw me as "crazy Sookie". Maybe that's why I liked Bill so much, I couldn't hear what he thought. I started wondering if he was talking to me for the same reasons. I bought my bra and panties and headed back through the department store to the parking lot. I went to Kroger's grocery store and bought some bread, lettuce, tomatoes and lunch meat for the week and headed back home.

It was one thirty when I got home and I needed to shower and get ready for work. I put all my new clothes away and jumped into the shower. As I lathered up my body I thought about Bill, wishing it was his hands all over my body in place of mine. I wished it was him who ran his palms over my breasts. I closed my eyes and imagined Bill washing my hair and body. He pushed me up against the shower wall and pressed his hard body against mine. My hand started to glide down my stomach when I heard pounding on my bathroom door. "Sookie! Sam just called, he asked if you could come in an hour earlier!" Gran yelled, breaking me from my fantasy. _What is happening to you Stackhouse?_ "Tell him I'll be there in a half an hour Gran!", I yelled back while I finished showering. I dried my hair quickly and did my basic makeup routine. I put on my summer work uniform, ran to the kitchen to make a quick sandwich when I overheard Gran on my phone.

"Are you absolutely positive it was her, Maxine?" Gran asked.

She nodded her head, "I see."

"Yes, I'll let her know, thank you for callin' Maxine." Gran hung up the phone.

"Hey Gran, what's wrong? What did Ms. Fortenberry want?"

"Sookie, you know that girl Dawn Green that works at Merlotte's with you?" she asked.

"Yea, what about her?"

"Well, she's dead Sookie. Sheriff Dearborn and Andy found her in the woods all cut up. She had scratches and bite marks all over, they think she was mauled by an animal."

"Oh no! Poor Dawn! That's why she never showed up to work the other night! This is just horrible Gran!" I said.

"Just be careful out there dear. Make sure someone walks you to your car after work tonight. Do you have your pepper spray?"

I held up my key chain. "Right here, carry it everywhere with me. I gotta go Gran, I'll see ya tonight!" I ran out the door.

Merlotte's was pretty busy when I arrived. Everyone was talkin' about what happened to Dawn. Jason was sitting at the bar, drinkin' his life away. I always knew he really cared for Dawn, he must be taking this pretty hard. I walked over to him and grabbed him up into the biggest bear hug I could manage. "I'm so sorry Jase, I know you really liked her. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Jason hugged me back for a long time. "Thanks Sook, I just can't believe this.", he said as he guzzled down the rest of his whiskey. "She was too young Sook, she didn't deserve this."

"I know Jase, but everything happens for a reason. Only God himself knows, and he must've needed her for a good reason." I said, trying to comfort him. "Listen, I gotta go punch in for work, don't drink too much, okay?"

"Ok Sook, I'll see ya later."

I went into Sam's office to put my stuff down. I tied my apron around me, grabbed my order pad and a pen and stuffed it into my pockets. Sam was sitting at his desk looking down and running his fingers in and out of his hair. "You're gonna have no hair by the end of the night if you keep that up Sam." I said trying to lighten the mood. "I found her Cher, she lives in the complex I own. When she didn't show up again for morning shift, I took a ride over to her house. I didn't find her in the house. I noticed her back door was open, she must've been hangin' laundry. I found a blood trail leading into the woods, and I just..." Sam started to sob into his hands. I ran over and held him for a little and let him cry. "Shhh Sam, it's okay." Sam finally straightened up and collected himself. "Thanks Sookie, I'm sorry you had to see me like that.", he said, still sniffling. "Don't be sorry Sam, I'm here if you need me." I walked out of his office to start my shift.

Arlene was rushing around trying to make sure everyone had what they needed. Her bright red curls bobbed as she bounced around the bar. There was a new waitress filling in for Dawn, I found out her name was Daphne. I think if her head wasn't attached to her head, she'd lose it. She was tripping over her own feet, and walking into chairs and customers. She looked completely frazzled. I walked over to introduce myself.

"Hey Daphne, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. Need some help?"

"Ugh, yes, please!", she said handing me a tray of drinks.

"Those need to go to table 5. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Daphne said hastily over her shoulder.

I brought table 5 their drinks, and looked around my section. I ran around taking orders, getting ketchup and A1 sauce, and refilling pitchers. All that running around made the night go by in a flash. I grabbed table 3's check and stuffed my tip into my apron when I noticed him. There he was, sitting down at a table in my section again. I skipped over to him, ponytail bouncing. "Hello Mr. Compton, what can I get for you?"

"A glass of red wine please.", he said smirking.

"Are you going to drink it this time? Wine is precious and I can't have you wastin' it." I said, as Mack and Denise Rattray starting screaming at me for more onion rings. "Because if you're looking for something a little more... potent, you could always take them." I said, laughing as I nudged my head towards the Rattray's.

Bill's eyes widened a fraction. "Are they giving you problems Sookie? I can fix it for you, if you'd like me to."

"Ha, no thanks Bill. I'll go get your wine, and get them their onion rings. That should shut 'em up for now."

"Hey Sookie," Bill said and I turned back to face him. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight? Maybe when you get off from work?"

Bill was asking me out! My face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'd love to Bill. I get off at twelve, but I need to run home and change first, You could pick me up from my house at, let's say... 12:30?"

"Perfect, I can't wait until then."

When I returned with the wine and onion rings, the Rattray's weren't at their table. Instead, there were two more heads popping up from the top of Bill's booth. I walked over and placed their onion rings in front of them, and gave Bill his wine. I shot him a megawatt smile. "Don't mind Sookie, Mister. She's as crazy as a bed bug.", Mack said. I glowered at him, turned on my heel and walked away to help the rest of my customers. Merlotte's was starting to die down, there was only a handful of customers left. The Rattray's were still sitting with Bill and I had a few locals sitting at another table. They called me over to gather their check and money. "I'll go get your change, be back in a second.", I said, turning away. "That's okay, keep the rest.", they said. They got up and left. What a pathetic tip I thought as I counted out the money. Two dollars, really? Why even bother. I rolled my eyes and shoved it in my apron and put the money into the cash register. Daphne had left for the night and Arlene was getting ready to leave. "Ready to leave Sookie?", she said. "I just have one more table to finish up and then I'm leavin', you can head out, you don't need to wait on me.", I said. "There's no one left in here Sookie, everyones gone." I whipped my head around to and scanned the bar until I came to Bill booth. Both him and the Rattray's were gone. Bill had a strange habit of leaving without notice. I walked over to the table to clean it off and wipe it down. I grabbed my $25 tip, no doubt left by Bill. Mack or Denise would never leave me that much. I went back into Sam's office, took off my apron and hung it back up. Then I grabbed my purse and dug through it until I found my car keys. Sam was waiting by the back door for me. "Hey Sookie, thanks for all your help today.", he said as I walked out of the back door. He locked it up and put the keys in his pocket. "Anytime Sam." I said. "I'll wait here while until you get to your car.", he said. Sam had a double wide trailer home that sat behind his bar. He stood on the porch and waited. I walked across the parking lot to my car and gave him a smile and a little wave. He turned around and walked into his trailer.

As I opened my car door, I heard someone behind me. I turned around to look but it was too late. I fell to the ground. My face felt sticky and wet and I smelled copper in the air. I knew I was bleeding then. I tried to kneel up to see who or what was attacking me. Mack Rattray looked at me and a sinister smile spread across his face. He pulled his foot back, and swung it full force, straight to my mouth. I coughed, blood and tooth fragments spewing from my mouth. I could hear Denise laughing somewhere in the background. She came forward and kicked me as hard as she could in the ribs. I heard something inside me crack, followed by an excruciating pain. The blows to my body kept coming, I realized then that they were going to kill me. They were going to beat me and leave me here to die. Darkness slowly started to come into view. A felt a boot connect with my spine and my legs went numb. I couldn't fight anymore, I'd had nothing left to give. As the darkness threatened to take over, I heard an ear piercing scream. Denise landed in front of me and I watched her eyes go lifeless. I heard Mack yelling and it suddenly got quiet. I heard someone coming towards me, I looked around but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I was dying.


	6. Chapter 6

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **A/N:** I know I've been gone for quite some time now. I've been thinking about continuing this book for a long time, I just haven't gotten around to doing it between work and just life itself. I re-read chapter 6 and decided that I did not like the way I had Sookie turn, so I will be rewriting some of this chapter.

Enjoy!

Brittneyxo

 **Chapter 6**

I groaned when Bill picked me up off of the ground. I heard a crunch and then a gushing sound. "Sookeh, you need to drink.", he said as he put his wrist to my mouth. I moved my mouth away. "Sookeh, if you do not drink from me, you will die. Now, drink!" Bill said forcefully. He pushed his wrist to my lips. I started to drink, it tasted awful, so bitter and metallic. But I could feel myself healing with each pull. So I continued to suck until Bill pulled me away. His wound healed in a matter of a second. I sat there dumbfounded. "How did you find me? I thought you had left.", I said. "I did leave, I was on my way back home when I heard a commotion so ran over here to find out where it was coming from. Let's get you away from here." He said, still holding me like a baby. He took off at a very inhuman speed a placed me down on the steps of his house. "Are they dead Bill?", I questioned, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes."

"How are we goin' to explain this to the authorities Bill?!"

"We're not. I've got this handled. Do not worry about them. As far as you know, you saw them in Merlotte's and you saw them leave."

"Bill, this just doesn't seem ri-" I started to choke. My insides felt like they were being wrung out like a wet towel.

"Sookeh! Sookeh! What's wrong?!" Bill ran over, grabbing me and putting me on his lap. "Look at me Sookeh." Foam started to pour from my mouth and I started twitching. My whole body seized, over and over. I couldn't speak, in fear of choking on the foam so I just stared at Bill. He started panicking, I could see it in his eyes. He picked me up and placed me in the back seat of his 1980 Oldsmobile Cutlass and vamped to the front seat. He sped down the driveway and we were onto the highway in no time. "Stay with me Sookeh." I faintly heard his had to have been doing at least 120 miles per hour. I was going in and out of consciousness. "Stay awake Sookeh! Keep your eyes open!" We pulled into a parking lot. I opened my eyes to see, what looked like a run down building. Great, Bill was going to kill me here and leave me. I was too tired to ask him. I was too tired to fight. Bill shot out of the front seat and scooped me up into his arms and vamped to the back of the building. He kicked the door open and ran inside. I held my eyes shut.

"ERIC! Please help!", Bill yelled. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Compton, I see you've brought me a treat."As my eyes fluttered I saw the most beautiful man leaning over me. He was tall, and muscular with long blond hair and a pair of eyes that faded from greenish-grey to blue. He looked at me and purred, letting his fangs retract. And then everything went black.

 **-Eric POV-**

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Compton. I see you've brought me a treat." I eyed the girl laying in Bill's arms. I looked down at her. Even on the brink of death, she was beautiful. She had blond hair the color of mine, brown almond shaped eyes, and small, curvy lips. She was petite, but those curves... And that smell. Oh _God_ , she had the most mouth watering scent. She smelled of sunshine, amber and laundry that hung out on the line all day. I purred and my fangs retracted autonomously. And then she fainted.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?", I asked hopeful.

"Eric, please. I don't know what to do. I was at Merlotte's, a bar in Bon Temps. I asked Sookie if she would like to accompany me after her shift was over and she agreed. " I felt a pang of jealousy but quickly dismissed it. "I was leaving the bar when I smelled blood. I ran back to the bar to find a couple beating Sookie to death. I gave her my blood and she started to heal, but then.. I don't know. She started seizing and foaming from the mouth. I didn't know where to take her so I came to you." Bill must care for this woman. I wanted to help this... Sookie girl, but not for him. I wanted her all to myself. I felt this unexplainable pull towards her. I needed to claim her, she was _mine_.

"I will call Dr. Lugwig, she might be of service to us.", I said, trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Thank you Sheriff, I am in your debt."

I went to my office and called Dr. Ludwig. I relayed to her what Bill told me and she agreed to come check this girl out for herself. Not for us bloodsuckers, but for the fact that Sookie didn't react to vampire blood the way normal humans did. I went back to check on the girl. Bill was leaning over her, petting her like a puppy. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. Dr. Ludwig suddenly appeared by Sookie's side. "Move out of the way soulsuckers.", she said as she glared at us. She was an older, grey haired woman and stood at maybe four feet, five inches. And that was giving her a little extra credit. She had a square face with long frown lines that ran from the edge of her nose all the way to her chin, paired with thick glasses that made her eyes appear 3 time larger than normal size. I giggled. _Such a tiny little human_. "Watch it Northman", she said in her gravelly voice and eyed me speculatively. I slapped on my usual spiritless face. Sookie's eyes fluttered and her body seized violently. She arched her back high off the floor as a mixture of foam and blood oozed from her mouth. She slammed back down to the floor with an earth shattering thud. Dr. Ludwig held Sookie's head lightly while shining her pen light into her eyes. Her pupils had dilated to a jet black.

"You vampers need to make a decision now. You can either turn her, or let her die. Make the decision quick, she doesn't have much time left.", she said.

"We're saving her!", Bill growled and walked towards Sookie, fangs extended.

"Well that's all fine and dandy Bill, but you can't turn her, you're blood is what got her in this state. Eric needs to turn her.", said.

Bill was devastated. He stared at Sookie with longing, then turned to Eric and said, "Do it. Please." he begged.

"It would be my honor to turn her.", I said with a smirk. I vamped over to Sookie, let my fangs descend and bit into her neck. Her blood was the sweetest blood I'd ever tasted, I savored the taste of her on my tongue. I could feel the pulse in her neck slowing with each pull I took. There was only a small spark of life left in her. I managed to pull myself away from her and nip my teeth into my wrist. I put my wrist to her delicate mouth and massaged her throat, allowing my blood to flow smoothly into her body. I felt her pulse stop, but the spark was there. She was weak and barely alive but the process wasn't over yet, I still needed to have somebody bury us together. I reached through the bond and called for my other progeny, Pamela.

"What can I do for you, _Master_?", she said with sarcasm. Before I could reply she noticed Sookie in my arms. "Please don't tell me that is who I think it is and you didn't do what I think you did."

"Pamela, I don't have time for this. Go out back and start digging a hole for us. Compton, go help her."

"Fine, but I'm not sharing your credit card with her! I don't care if she's my sister now or not. Just saying."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Just go."

Compton hesitated. I could feel the hurt and the pangs of jealousy radiating off of him. He wanted Sookie all for himself, he loathed the fact that I was now her maker when he thought it should have been him. _So sorry Billy Boy. But she's_ _ **mine**_ _._ I smiled to myself as I watched Bill saunter off outside to help Pam.

I picked Sookie up and held her body against mine. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. _Holy shit, I just turned a girl I don't even know..._ But I felt such a strong need to protect this girl. I would never let anyone or anything hurt her, mentally or physically for that matter.

The sun would be coming up soon, I had to get my new progeny and myself in the ground. I vamped outside, cradling Sookie in my arms. The hole was ready for us, so I carefully lowered us in. I got comfortable, putting one arm under Sookie's head and the other around her waist. I glanced up quickly to see Bill shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I laughed out loud and shot him a shit eating grin in response. I nodded to Pam and got ready for a long night. Pam and Bill started shoveling the dirt back into the hole. It was a humid summer night in Louisiana and I welcomed the cold clumps of dirt on my skin but fuck, why did I pick today to wear my favorite black Versace v-neck? Just before the last pile of dirt was dumped on us, I heard Pam complaining, "FUCKER. These are $995 Christian Louboutin pumps, I'm going to put Eric back in this goddamn hole once Sookie is ready to come out!". I laughed as I heard Pam walk away, still contemplating other ways to torture me.

I could feel the pull of the sun coming. I thought about what kind of powers this new little vixen of mine would have once she turned. Only time would tell, tomorrow night should be quite interesting. And then I was dead for the day.

 **-Sookie POV-**

 _My Stars, what happened last night? Where am I? Why do I feel cold?_ I opened my eyes to find complete darkness and the strong smell of Earth. Somebody started to move next to me. Panicking, I tried to jump up but my body felt like it had been hit my a Peterbilt. I needed to get away buy my body wouldn't allow me. I felt as if I was choking, and just when I thought I was going to pass out, I felt a powerful light beaming throughout my body, making its way to my hands. A large ball of light shot out of my hands and giant wave of dirt flew everywhere. I looked down at my hands in shock. _Did that really just come out of me?_ The glow of the full moon illuminated everything around me _._ I looked aroundrealizing that I was in a six foot deep hole in the ground, accompanied by a gorgeous blond man, who was staring at me speechless. _Why does this man look so familiar?_

I forced myself to sit up. "What happened?" I asked. "And where's Bill?!", I started to panic again.

"You were hurt very badly, dying actually. As I am Sheriff of Area 5, Bill brought you to me and begged me to help you. I brought in one of the best supernatural doctors available but unfortunately you were too far gone. Bill's blood was not cooperating with your body, so he asked me to turn you in order to save your life," the blond man said.

" _Eric_. I remember you. From last night." And then came the waterworks. "Am I really dead?" I tried to choke out between sobs.

 **-Eric POV-**

 _Oh God, the way my name rolled off of her tongue. In that beautiful mouth of hers._ I felt my dick become compressed against the confines of my pants.

"I'm sorry Sookie," was all I could manage. I'm horrible at this whole comforting thing. I stood up slowly, not wanted to scare her off. I figured I should at least have human speed until she gets used to vampire speed. I walked over to her and put my hand out. She grabbed it and in one fluid motion, I shot us both out of the hole. Pam was already standing there waiting for us.

"Sookie, this is my other progeny, Pamela Ravenscroft."

"Nice to meet you," she said, not really paying attention. I watched her scan the area, clearly looking for Compton.

We both noticed him at the same time. He walked out of the woods next to Fangtasia. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She immediately froze, her eyes looking blank. She stared into space, not blinking. It was like she checked out to lunch. Eventually, she came back to herself and snapped out of it. "It was you...", she said, looking at Bill. "What was me, Sookeh?", he said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. She hissed and smacked his hand away. Bill stared at her in confusion.

"Bill Compton, you fucking low life, good for nothing bastard!", she screeched. "You.. you.. _hypnotized_ the Rattray's into beating me!?" Bill's jaw hit the floor.

Oh, this was classic! If I were human, I would be sit back with a bag of popcorn at watch the show that was about to unfold right in front of my eyes.

"You hypnotized them to beat me, so you could come save the day, like some fucking knight in shining armor! You just wanted to get your blood in me so you could control my emotions and my feelings for you. _Fuck you_ Bill!", she spat. Sookie crouched down into hunting position.

My new progeny was a fiery little thing! I clapped my hands together and started to whistle the Kill Bill theme. Sookie stopped and glared at me. Damn, if looks could kill I would be... well I was already dead. But if I was human, I would die a happy man. And apparently she had an interesting new vampire ability. Could she read minds? I stood up and walked over to my new progeny. "Sookie, enough." She looked over at me and stood up slowly, confusion plastering her face. "As much as I would like to see you rip Bill's head clean from his shoulders, it is against vampire regulations. If you kill him, the Magister will come and I'm really not in the mood to deal with that condescending asshole." I said acidly. "Bill, as sheriff of Area 5, I command that you leave before I change my mind and let Sookie rip you limb from limb and then make it look like an accident."

"Sookeh, please, I'm sorry! I was just curious about you, I never meant to cause you any harm.", Bill said, spreading his southern accent on thick.

"I trusted you Bill. I put myself out there for you, and this is how you treat me? I'm embarrassed. Embarrassed that I let myself get close to you, that I shared a secret about myself with you that I don't let many people know about me. I thought you were a good and kind person, but I guess that was dead intuition. Go, Bill. I never want to see or speak to you again." Sookie said. I could feel pain and sorrow through the makers bond. I wanted to take it all away from her, she didn't deserve to feel like this. I reached out through the bond and soaked up all of the grief, pain and sorrow she felt and replaced it with admiration, compassion and pride. For a newborn vampire, she was incredibly strong and in control of herself. Most baby vamps would have tried to attack Bill without a thought. Although, they wouldn't have gotten very far, Bill was far more stronger and older. But there was something different about my newborn progeny.

"Sookie, how did you know that Bill glamoured those Rat people into beating you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when I opened my eyes and saw you instead of Bill, I kinda freaked out, no offense." She smiled at me. I nodded for her to continue. "When I ran over and hugged him, my mind was filled with flashbacks from earlier tonight. I saw him... what did you say that was? Glamourin'?", she asked. "Yes, it's our version of hypnotizing, as you call it." I laughed. Did I just laugh? I never laugh. This Sookie girl already had a strange effect on me. "Yeah, well, I saw him glamourin' the Rattray's into beating me. He wanted my blood. He wanted me all to himself. I thought he cared about me...", she sobbed. A trickle of blood fell from her eyes and streaked down her cheek. I vamped over to her and licked the trail of blood away, relishing the pleasantly sweet taste. She looked at me, not sure how to feel. She was disgusted and confused but she also felt comforted and appreciated. "Sorry", I said, "you'll get used to that, it's a vampire thing. You have a lot to learn." She started to sob. "Sookie, what's wrong?" I asked, pushing her concern through our bond.

She sniffled and said in between sobs, "It's just, I didn't even get a chance to comprehend everything that's happened in the past hour. I'm dead! Where do I go now? What am I supposed to do?!"

I grabbed her and pulled her close. She rested her head on my chest and let out little whimpers. I closed my eyes and relished her touch. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this Sookie. But as your maker, I will take care of you, for the rest of my life and for the rest of yours. Come, let's go sit down in my office." I said, grabbing her hand. "We have a lot to discuss."

 **A/N:** **I need your guys help! I started writing Chapter 7, however, I'm now debating on making Sookie dark and dangerous. Any suggestions would be fantastic! Thank you! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **A/N:** I know I've been gone for quite some time now. I've been thinking about continuing this book for a long time, I just haven't gotten around to doing it between work and just life itself. Don't forget to read chapter 6 over again, I rewrote a couple of paragraphs! This is a short chapter, I wanted to see how you guys liked it and then go on from there. Please review and let me know how it's coming along and if I should continue or not. Thanks :)

Brittneyxo

 **Chapter 7**

I watched Sookie pace back and forth around my office. She seemed to be growing more and more agitated by the second. "It is taking me all I have right now to not go searchin' for William Compton and rip his fucking jugular out. If I can ever figure out how to do it with these fancy new teeth," she said as she put a forefinger to one of her canines, "and _trust me_ I don't have much left in me."

 _Dear Odin, she is sexy when she's angry._ I licked my lips. "Listen, I want to rip his head off just as much as the next guy, but I think it's best to just sit and calm dow-"

"DO. NOT. TELL. ME. TO. CALM. DOWN.," she said, pointing her finger at me between each word. "You do not tell a woman to **_CALM DOWN_** when she is angry, don't you know that makes us ten times angrier?!"

I slowly got up from my chair and walked over to her, letting her see my full Viking size. I bent my face down so it was centimeters away from hers. "I am over a thousand years old," I said through gritted teeth. "I'd advise you to watch your tone with me."

"Or what? Do you honestly think I'm _scared_ of you?," Sookie said laughing.

Was she really testing me? I have a reputation to maintain. "I am Sheriff of Area 5 and you need to respect me now that you have become a vampire." I reached my hand out to grab her but she was gone. Just like that, vanished, into thin air. "What the fuck? Show yourself!" I felt somebody flick my earlobe. I whipped around to find her standing there, with a smug look on her face, and then she vanished again. This time I prepared myself, I knew she would sneak up on me from behind, it would be too easy for me to catch her if she came at me straight forward. Just as I felt a breeze along the side of my neck, I turned around and caught her by the wrist. I spun her around and pushed her up against the wall, her wrist now at her back. I put my other hand on the wall next to her face. I brought my lips close to the shell of her ear and whispered, "As I said, I am over a thousand years old. I'm a hell of a lot more powerful than you. Although, I see you have quite an interesting new ability. Sit, we need to discuss some things." I said, standing up and pointing to the chair in front of my desk.

"I know that you are still upset but now that you're a vampire you'll need to know a few things," I said as I jumped to sit on top of my desk. "Some of the basic vampire functions are super strength, increased stamina, keen sense of smell and sight, high speed, and glamoring. But every vampire has a hidden talent. I, for example, can fly, Bill can lie compulsively..." Eric gave me a smirk. "Every vampire has something special about them. And obviously you have the gift of telepathy and what was that? Teleportation? You are a superlative creature, I cannot wait to see what other qualities you possess. Sådan fiesty liten sak."

 **-Sookie POV-**

"What? What language are you speaking?"

"I said you are such a fiesty little thing, and it's Swedish. I was a Viking in my human life." Eric said, staring at the wall, obviously having some sort of flashback.

I utilized this time to study the man that just saved my life. He was tall, maybe about 6'5 or so. He was thin, but I could see the perfectly cut muscles bulging underneath his tight, dirty black v-neck. His hair was blond, down to his eyebrows and his scruffy beard. He had hooded eye lids, the bottoms were rimmed a dull red. His eye color faded from a greenish-grey to blue. His gorgeous eyes flashed to mine, searching.

 **-Eric POV-**

"Are you really a thousand years old?," Sookie said incredulously.

"Well, in human years I appear thirty years old, but I am one thousand and eighty-six years old to be exact. I was born in Sweden in 900 A.D. and I was made vampire in 930 A.D."

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit..." she said, staring at me.

I did something I rarely do, I doubled over laughing. Blood streaked down my cheeks I was laughing so hard. "Butter your what?," I said between laughing.

Pam crashed through the door, "Are you okay?! I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure I heard you laughing." Still laughing, I wiped the tears away from my eyes with my forefinger. "Sookie, Sookie, tell her what you just told me."

"All I said was 'butter my butt and call me a biscuit.' It's a southern thing. Do vampires not say things like that?," she said. Pam stared at her, then at me, then back at Sookie and turned around and walked out of my office. Which naturally made me laugh even harder. Once I gathered myself, I patted Sookie on the shoulder and said, "So anyway, we only have about 4 hours until sunrise. We should probably talk about your sleeping arrangements. Would you like to stay with me for the night? I keep a guest coffin at my house if you'd like to use it. I assume that you do not have any light-tight spaces in your home to keep you safe from the sun and I don't think your grandmother keeps a spare coffin in her house." Sookie stared at me blankly. "You mean vampires actually do sleep in coffins? I can't sleep in my own bed anymore? What about Gran? and Merlotte's? and my friends?," she said.

"Well you have two options. Option One: You tell your Gran what you are now, and hope that she accepts you. And go on living the life you had when you were human OR Option Two: You leave Bon Temps, and your old life, behind," I said, sounding a little too harsh.

 **-Sookie POV-**

"Gran is the least of my worries, she would accept me for who I am no matter what. It's just in her nature. But could I still work at Merlotte's?"

"Yes, you may go about your normal life if that is what you wish, you will obviously only be able to work night shifts though," he said.

"What if Sam doesn't let me keep my job?"

"You could always glamor him," Eric said with a smirk.

"We also have a child/makers bond now. I can push thoughts, images and feelings into the bond and you will receive them, watch." I felt a strong sense pride fill my body up. "Now you try. Just think really hard about what you want me to feel and then use all of that energy to send it to me. I imagine it works similar to your telepathy."

I used every drop of energy I had left in my body and pushed it through our bond.

 **-Eric POV-**

It hit me like a tsunami. So much gratitude and love. I wanted to vamp over to her, scoop her up into my arms and never let her go. _Never let her go?_ _Who the fuck am I? I don't say shit like this. What is this woman doing to me?_

"You are quite welcome min lilla ragata. As your maker, I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe, until I meet the true death."

Sookie stood up and walked over to me at a slow human speed.. She tilted her head up slightly, making her face level with mine while I was sitting and gave me the softest kiss on my cheek. And then my fucking fangs dropped, way to ruin the moment. Sookie backed away from me. "I'm very sorry, sometimes I cannot control them, they do as they please, much like a cats tail. You will understand soon enough," I said, standing and retracting my fangs. Sookie held a polished finger up to her canine. "Can I do that too?"

"You can. Your fangs will displace when you are angry, protective or when you become aroused."

"And what exactly caused your fangs to drop?," she said seductively.

"Oh I think you know du lite retas. I would advise you to stop while you're ahead unless you'd like to see them again."


	8. Chapter 8

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and support! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to post up this chapter for you guys as quickly as I could!

Brittneyxo

 **Chapter 8**

I decided to pick my own option. Option 3. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, I just wanted to make my own decision. I was, however, going to tell my Gran about my new beginning. If there was one person in this world I wanted to still be a part of my life, it was my Gran. She wasn't just my grandmother, she was my mother and father, my shoulder to cry on, and most importantly, my best friend. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it.

As we walked out of Fangtasia's back doors, there was the most beautiful car sitting by the exit, waiting for us. It was long and sleek, painted a flat black. The headlights and tail lights were also black. The rims were a shiny black with red calipers. I walked over to the car, my mouth gaping. Eric was at the passenger side in a flash, holding the door open for me. Eric pressed a small hidden button and raised the door open. They didn't open like regular car doors, they opened forward and up, I had never seen anything like that in Bon Temps. I snuggled into the passenger side and waited for Eric to join me.

"Wow, what kind of car is this?," I asked Eric, looking around at the interior. Everything was wrapped in black velvet. The air conditioning vents looked like miniature airplane engines. In the middle of the console was a circle with buttons around it, it kind of reminded me of the old rotary phone Gran still kept on the wall. There was a funny looking stick shift in between the seats that stood straight up in the air. A big screen filled the void above the rotary pad, I touched it and the edges lit up blood red with a bunch of options popping up on the screen. "Whoa.. And here I thought my little, yellow Fiat was fancy."

Eric chuckled, "It is a Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita, are you enjoying it?"

"Obviously. How often do you get to sit in a beautiful car like this? How much is this bad boy?"

"She's a girl, and her name is Nattalia. She's worth about $4.8 million, U.S. dollars."

I looked over at him, my eyes practically bulging out of my head. He threw me a sideways smile. My God, he did look sexy as hell sitting in the driver's side of this gorgeous, unreasonably expensive car. _God, I want to do bad things to you in this car._ Not even meaning to _,_ I sent a surge of lust through the bond. My fangs dropped at my little fantasy. _Shit._

Eric's head snapped toward me, fangs dropping. "...Could you hear what I was thinking?" I shook my head, and Eric flicked his tongue over one of his fangs. Clearly Eric was thinking the same sort of things I was.

We were on Parish Road now, close to my house. I decided to make light of the situation, as I wasn't exactly ready to let this man who I barely knew, take a bite out of me yet. "Do you wanna know what I was thinkin' about?," I asked him with a smile.

One of Eric's eyebrows shot up, a silent plea to continue.

I pictured one of the first nights I worked at Merlotte's. Jane bodehouse, the town drunk was sitting at the bar. She was a frumpy lady with big yellow-stained teeth. She wore a denim mini skirt, that was way too short for her sixty-something year old legs, and a too-tight hot pink tube top. Ms. Bodehouse had more rolls than Julie Anne's Bakery in Shreveport. I laughed inwardly to myself, and sent him an image of Jane in her newsworthy attire. Just seeing her image in my head sent my fangs right back up into my skull.

The car swerved as Eric jerked back in disgust, fangs retracting. "UGH, Sookie, what the **_fuck_** was that!? Oh God, please make it go away!"

I held my stomach in laughter as we turned onto the gravel driveway that lead to my Gran's house.

"What the fuck kind of driveway is this? It's beating the shit out of my poor Nattalia," Eric complained.

"It's gravel. I'm sorry we don't have a fancy marble..granite.. whatever the hell driveway you rich people use, for your mechanical lover. Don't like it? Do something about it. I'm only a waitress and the good people of Bon Temps don't know what "tipping their waitress" means. This is what we could afford so this is what we got," I stepped out of the car and slammed the door down a little too hard.

"Be careful with Nattalia, you're a little bit stronger now. If you fuck that door up, I **_will_** put you work to pay for a new one."

"Fuck your door," I said over my shoulder as I walked up the steps to my large wrap-around porch. Should I knock? I mean, it was my house too, but for some reason, it didn't feel like it was anymore. I decided to knock three times.

Eric was at my ear in a millisecond. "You've just been touched by an angel. You're lucky you've already knocked, because I would love nothing more than to put you over my k-"

The door opened and Gran yelled, "My Stars Sookie, do you know what time is it?" She studied me. "What in God's creation happened to you? Look at your clothes, they're filthy! And why are you knocking on your own door?"

I felt like a teenager getting scolded. But only worse, because now I was embarrassed in front of a man, and not just any man either. A giant, sexy, Viking, vampire man."Gran, this is my friend, Eric."

"Oh dear, where _**are**_ my manners? I am so sorry. Adele. Adele Stackhouse," she said extending her hand. "Eric Northman," Eric smiled and shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you... oh bless your heart, you're freezin'! Let's make you something hot to drink," she said turning around and walking to the kitchen.

I stuck my tongue out at Eric and walked straight into... _what the hell?_ "Eric. Why can't I go inside my own house?," I said, touching the invisible barrier where the door ought to be. "You're a vampire now Sookie, you need to be invited in," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Well shit Eric. Now what do I do?"

"Ask to be let in?," he said flatly.

I started to second guess myself. Would she let me in? Would she let Eric in? Would she accept me for who I am now? Could she live with the fact that I can no longer sit down and have breakfast with her every morning? Could I live with that? Why was I standing here saying these things, of course Gran would accept me. She accepted me as a child, knowing I had the rare gift of telepathy. Why would I think she wouldn't accept me now?

"Smartass," I mouthed to him. "Hey uh, Gran?"

I heard her pop open the microwave and start walking to the door. "I was wondering when ya'll were gonna ask to be invited in," she said, standing in the door jamb. I stared at her in disbelief. "Well, don't just stand there! Are you gonna ask or what?"

"...May we please come in Gran?," I asked shakily.

"Of course you may," Gran said, stepping to the side and closing the door after us.

Eric and I walked to the kitchen table and sat down, only to find that there were two warmed-up AB Neg TruBloods sitting on coasters.

Completely shocked, I asked, "How did you know Gran?!"

"I see we have much to talk about tonight," she chided. I stared at my TruBlood, turning it absentmindedly. I had just been turned, I didn't even know what a TruBlood tasted like, or what type I preferred for that matter. How did Gran know? "You start first, I'd like to hear all about your night," she said interrupting my reverie.

I summarized my night and told her all about Bill and his dirty, slimy, conniving ways. I told her how he glamored the Rats into beating me to brink of death so he could ride in on his white horse and save the day, and how he fed me his blood so he could control my every thought and feeling. Gran was glowing red she was so mad. She sat and listened to me intently. I explained that when Bill tried to "save the day" by giving me his blood, it seemed to backfire. Scared, Bill took me to his Sheriff, Eric Northman. Eric called his doctor, who tried all she could but deemed me to be dead unless I was turned. I informed her that Eric had saved my life and without him I would be dead right now.

Gran took a second to process all of the information I had just thrown at her. She looked at Eric and said, "Mr. Northman, I don't know how I could ever pay you back for all that you've done. Thank you for saving my Sookie. I am forever in your debt."

Eric smiled at her, "You do not owe me a thing. It was my pleasure."

"I am truly sorry you had to endure that Sookie."

"It's okay, Gran. I'm just thankful I'm alive., I may not be able to see the sun for the rest of my life, but I'm alive," I said.

"That may not be entirely true..." she said. "I have been hiding something for awhile now, but I think it's time truth be told. Are there any intriguing new abilities you now have?"

"Umm, yeah actually, when I woke tonight covered in dirt, I got scared snd I was able to create a giant ball of light that shot from my palms, and I now have the ability to cloak myself. I can make myself, as well as my scent, disappear. I also seem to be able to read vampire minds now too," I threw in.

"I see... Fintan will be very excited to hear this news," she said.

"Who's Fintan?"

"This might be hard to hear but, I was not always so faithful to your grandfather, Earl Stackhouse. You see, I wanted children of my own in the worst way and that was something that Earl could not give me. I was selfish, I knew that Earl wouldn't be able to give me children, aside from the fact that he had stage 4 brain cancer. I knew he wouldn't be around much longer and I was scared and needed comfort. I met a man named Fintan Brigant, he fell in love with me rather quickly. He knew how badly I wished to have children of my own, and thats when he offered to give me something I couldn't refuse. About a year after Earl died, I found out that I was pregnant. I admit, it was not my proudest moment. But Fintan gave me two beautiful children, Corbett, your father and Linda, your aunt."

"Why was my grandfather unable to give you babies?," I asked confused. "Was the cancer too far along? Did it spread?"

"No Sookie, it takes two Fae beings in order to make a child."

"I'm sorry... what?"

"I am a Faery, Sookie, and so are you. Well, half Fae now..."


	9. Chapter 9

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **Chapter 9**

"A Faery. Really? You've _got_ to be kidding me. Like... the tiny, mythical, woodland creature?," I said sarcastically.

"Royalty, actually," she said straight-faced. "Fintan was a Faery Prince, but since Niall, his father has died, he is now the Faery King. Which makes me the Faery Queen, and you," she said, nodding at me, "a Faery Princess."

I couldn't help it, I laughed right in her face. "I'm sorry Gran, but you sound nuttier than a fruitcake."

"How do you think I knew you were vampire? How do think I knew exactly what blood type you liked when you yourself didn't even know?" I sat and pondered that for a second. How did she know? Could that explain my telepathy? Was I ever really human? And _royalty_? "Faeries have many powers, telepathy being one, as well as teleportation. You've probably always been able to teleport, you just didn't know how. Maybe, when the vampire blood mixed with your fae blood, the combination caused some sort of spark, making you more aware of your power. I'm not quite sure how it works, or if you really have had the power this entire time."

The more I thought about it, the more hurt I became. Why was everyone keeping things from me? How could I possibly trust anyone anymore, when even my own grandmother has been keeping secrets from me? "Why did you never tell me Gran?," I asked enraged. "I trusted you! More than anyone I've ever known! You know my deepest, darkest secrets, and you keep _this_ hidden from me for 25 years?!," I spat at her.

"Sookie, darlin', I did it to keep you safe! Do you know what would happen to you if other supernaturals knew what you were?"

I let out a snort. "The same thing they would think now. That I'm a freak of nature. Just 'Crazy Ol' Sookie'. Do you really think I would be runnin' around Bon Temps tellin' these good folk that I was a goddamn faery?! And do you think for once second that they would actually believe me? 'Hello Sir, my name is Sookie, I'm a Faery Princess and I will be your server for tonight. Is there anything I can start you off with? I highly recommend the hush puppies, they're delicious. Oh, did I mention I'm a vampire as we-?'"

"Do not use that tone with me Sookie, I am still your grandmother!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm not even sure who you are anymore," I snapped.

"Honey, I am truly sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want you getting hurt. Fae blood... it has a certain scent, making you very irresistible to other supernatural beings. Most vampires cannot resist our blood, especially a pure blood, Fae Princess' blood," she said, risking a quick glance at Eric. I had almost forgotten that Eric was still here. He seemed eager to hear more of what my Gran had to say. Did Eric know I was a faery? Did he want to drain every last drop of the fae blood that coursed through my body? I'd have to ask him later. "You seem different Sookie," Gran stared at me. "It's like the vampire blood has changed you, turning you into the opposite of what you were before."

"Oh, that's not the vampire blood Gran. I refuse to be the sad, weak-minded, debilitated Sookie Stackhouse that everyone pitied and walked all over," I said through gritted teeth. "I am a vampire now, and I plan on using that to my benefit," I said with a crooked grin. "Speaking of 'the opposite I was before', I was never a human, was I?"

"No, you have always been Fae. Sookie, please do not let this news or your transformation change who you are."

"I think it's a bit too late for that now."

"Please Sookie. I beg you. Faeries are one of the most powerful supernatural beings there is, aside from vampires. And you are a Vampire Faery Hybrid, you are virtually indestructible."

I started to feel a strong pull, like I needed run and hide somewhere very dark. I sent Eric a feeling of uneasiness through the bond. He sent me back a soothing feeling, almost like he was stroking my back.

"I'm very sorry Miss Stackhouse but we must go now. Daylight will be here shortly." Eric said, standing and holding his hand out to Gran. "It was nice meeting you Adele." "Likewise," Gran said, shaking his hand and turning to look at me.

"Sookie, please forgive me for not tellin' you sooner. I love you, so much. I hope that you can find it in your heart to pardon me for my actions. I wanted to tell you, trust me I did. I could never live with myself, knowin' that you could be hurt because of me."

"You are my grandmother, and I will always love you, but right now, I'm upset. I just need time to think all of this over. I need to figure out who I am," I hung my head.

"Are you still gonna live with me?," she questioned sadly.

"I think it would be best if I left. This is my one shot at a new life, a new beginning, to be who I want to be, not who everyone else wants me to be. I will be back though, there are still too many question left unsaid. We've gotta go now Gran, I'll see you soon."

"Take care of yourself sweetheart," Gran said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, careful not to squeeze her too hard. I turned to Eric and nodded. He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it. I silently thanked him for the kind gesture, I knew it was hard for him to seem "human". He was over a thousand years old, surely he had no human left in him.

We walked to the car in silence, hand-in-hand. I loved that Eric knew when to give me my down time. I glimpsed back and looked at my house one last time. I had to admit, I would miss my old, white, colonial-style house. I wouldn't say it was run down, so we'll just call it 'vintage'. It had a tin roof that had the most lovely sound when it rained. There was a wrap-around porch, with rocking chairs and a table out front. I loved to sit out there during thunderstorms and listen to the rain pound against the roof. I noticed Gran peering through the curtains in the living room. I turned my back on the house, trying to stop the tears that brimmed my waterline.

I felt a little better once I remembered the sexy car that I was about to get into. And the sexy driver that was waiting for me, standing at the passenger side holding the door open for me. "Such a gentleman," I said as I ducked into the sports car. I watched Eric vamp to the drivers side and attempt to fold his colossal Viking body inside. The sight might me chuckle a little. Eric eyed me, "Are you laughing at me Ms. Stackhouse?" "Why, I wouldn't dare Mr. Northman," I chuckled.

We sat in silence for a while. I looked out of the window, watching the trees and the open, marshy areas of land. I couldn't believe that Gran had kept such a huge secret from me for all these years. I still had so many question for her. Once we got onto the highway, I turned in my seat and said, " Eric, did you know I was a Faery?" Eric looked over at me. "I didn't, however, I knew there was something different about you. I just couldn't place what exactly it was."

"Do you want to drain me?," I asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"I would love to taste you again, but drain you, no."

I sagged against the seat, satisfied with his answer. I had really grown to like Eric over these past few hours, and I don't think I could bare to hear that he just kept me around for my blood. Maybe that was why Bill liked me, or pretended to like me. Could he have known I was a faery? Did he only trick me into liking him for my blood?

"I would assume so," Eric said, shocking me.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!," I exclaimed.

Eric tapped his head. "Our bond. I could see images of Bill, giving you his blood. And images of you, listening to your grandmother while she told you who you really were. I put two and two together," he shrugged. "Actually, now that I think of it, this all makes sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"Bill Compton is an informer for the Queen. His sole job is to wander from city to city, state to state, finding the most valuable assets for her."

"There's a vampire Queen?"

"Of course there is." _Of course there is, how could you be so stupid Sookie?_ I said to myself and rolled my eyes. "She is Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas. Her name is Sophie Anne Leclerq and she is the epitome of a fucking bitch," he said.

"So you think Bill was trying to get in kahoots with me so he could eventually take me to Sophie Anne? So that I could become her very own personal telepath?"

"That's exactly what I think he was doing. Actually, I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure thats what his intentions were. I will not let him have you, you are _mine."_ he said possessively. "But right now, there is a more pressing issue to attend to. We need to figure out where you are sleeping for the day. As I said, you are more than welcome to stay at my house. Or if you would feel more comfortable sleeping at Fangtasia, I would be more than happy to take you there also."

"I'd like to get a comfortable, good amount of sleep. Lord knows I need it. Could I maybe sleep at your house?"

Eric smirked and nodded his head once.

"Is it possible to be up while the sun is out?," I asked.

"There are daywalkers, yes. It is extremely rare, but it's possible."

"Could I be a daywalker?"

"I mean, I guess you could. Would you like to find out?," he said.

"Oh could we, please? How cool would it be if I could just walk around in the sun, and go grocery shopping, and sunbathe..." Ah, a girl could daydream right? I laughed. Was it still daydreaming? Or just regular dreaming? "I suppose I won't need to go grocery shopping anymore.."

"Only for TruBloods, if that is how you wish to feed."

"Fuck that, I've always hated grocery shopping. I wanna drink straight from the source. Will you teach me how, Master?," I smiled at him.

Eric made a low, throaty growl. Flashing me his pearly white fangs.

The pull was getting stronger and stronger. We needed to get inside, and soon rather than later. We were near the Red River District in Shreveport, how ironic. I laughed to myself. "Please don't tell me Fangtasia is in the Red River District."

"It is, for obvious reasons. My house is right outside the Red River District."

I took a deep breath, even though it was useless, and channeled my inner Heath Ledger. "Why so serious Northman?," I said in a gravely voice while letting my mouth slack.

Eric's mouth pulled up at one corner, he was trying hard not to laugh. "C'mon Eric, live a little. We're _VAMPIRES_. Nothing can bring us down... right?"

He laughed. "Wooden stakes and silver might spoil your fun."

"Ah man, I thought that was only an Anne Rice thing. Garlic too?"

"No, garlic has no effect on us," he said as we pulled up to a huge, black gate. Eric slowed the car and rolled down his window. He stuck his hand out and hit a button. A voice came through the speaker next to the button, "Ja?" "Ludvig, det ar mig," Eric answered. "Hej, välkommen hem Mr. Northman," the man said as he buzzed Eric through the gate. "Tack Ludvig."

Eric shifted the car into first gear and coasted down a well lit, tree-lined path. The car glided effortlessly along the granite driveway. The weeping willow trees on either side of us swayed in the warm breeze. At the end of the driveway, a giant modernized Victorian house came into view. It was dark grey with white trimming and a black roof. There were two huge turrets on either side of the house. A giant circular window hung above the french doors. The front lawn was immaculate, perfectly edged and a luscious green. It was beautiful. Absolutely breath-taking. "You live here?," was all I could say.

"I do," he smiled, "would you like to come in?," he said as he came around to open my door. He held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and looked up at the exquisite house that stood before me. "Holy shit," I breathed. Eric tugged me, "Come, we need to get indoors."

I followed Eric through the ornate French doors, and into the most beautifully decorated home I had even seen. There were two sets of marble stairs on either side of the foyer that met in the middle. The stairs were lined with a blood-red carpet. We were greeted by a small man with white hair, and a big, bushy mustache that matched his hair. "Good Evening, Sir. May I take your coat?" Eric shrugged out of his leather jacket and handed it to the man. "Thank you Ludvig. Kommer du se till sovrument är i orgning?" The man bowed. "That will be all."

"What did you say to him?," I looked up at him.

"I asked him to make sure the bedroom is in order. Are you hungry? I keep a couple of those god awful TruBloods in my refrigerator," he said, walking through an archway to the right. I followed him into an immense kitchen. It was open and spacious. A long, circular, granite island sat in the middle of the kitchen. The outside of the island was lined with tall, black, bar stools. All of the appliances were chrome plated with black lining. It was a very manly kitchen. Dark, but cozy. His dining room table looked like the one that Jesus sat at for the Last Supper. "Did you steal that table from Jesus?," I asked, pointing at the table. "I didn't, but Godric's maker might have," he said smiling.

"Who's Godric?"

"Godric is my maker. Just as I am yours," he handed me a TruBlood. I was about to thank him when a bunch of loud thuds vibrated throughout the house. I looked around to find one-inch thick steel slabs slamming down over the windows. I grabbed onto Eric's arm, scared. "It's okay Little One, they're just my steel shutters," he said, sliding his arm behind my back. Still wanna see if you're a daywalker?," he asked. "Come, we'll see if you are immune to the sun, then we'll go to bed and I'll give you a tour of my house tomorrow night. Sound good?" I nodded, and he took my hand and pulled me to the front door. Eric pressed a button and the steel shutter retracted back into its slot. I could actually _feel_ the suns rays penetrating through the door. Eric cracked the door open ever so slightly. Sunlight poured through the crack in a sliver. "Just put your hand into the rays and pull back quickly," he informed me. I walked over to the door nervously. I held my hand out and walked closer. If I were human, my heart would be pounding in my chest and I'd be panting like a cat in heat. I reached out and placed my hand directly into the sunlight and wiggled my fingers. Agonizing pain shot through my hand. I pulled back quickly and studied my hand, they were blistered and red, like they had third degree burns. The burns started to disappear as quickly as they had come. "The perks of being a vampire," Eric said, "you heal quickly." He pressed the button that allowed the steel shutter to come back in place.

"So I guess I'm not immune to the sun."

"You think so?," he said sarcastically. "Let's get to bed, you look exhausted. We have a big night ahead of us, you still have much to learn Lilla Du."

I stood up on my tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss on Eric's lips. Our fangs dropped simultaneously. "Thank you Eric, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now let's go to bed, before you make me do something I'll regret later."


	10. Chapter 10

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **A/N:** As always, thank you everyone for all of the love and support. You guys inspire me to keep writing, I never would've thought anyone would like my very first FanFic! Also, a huge thanks to The Viking Trubie for having me in her Favorite Stories, I'm honored! Thank you for letting me know tleel :) I'm very sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my back is killing me from sitting at the computer all day, but I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys! Also, I'm going to try and get another chapter out sometime this week before I go back to work. The updates are going to be few and far in between, as I work in a school and I' going to be very busy making sure my classroom is ready for the kids first week! So, sorry in advance!

 **Brittney xo**

 **Chapter 10**

Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me up the marble stairs. At the top of the adjoining stairs, there was a long hallway straight ahead, and two shorter hallways to the left and to the right. I wondered what was down each of those hallways. What could a vampire possibly keep in all of these rooms?

"I'll show you around tonight, I promise," he said as he led me down the hallway straight ahead. Every two feet or so, was a rectangle cutout where an over-sized armored knight stood, holding a monstrous sword, or some sort of medieval death equipment. I knew there were no humans inside of them, but I had the eerie feeling that they were watching my every move. I scanned my eyes around the rest of the hallway. The lighting was minimal and the walls were a dull, grey color. At the end of the hallway, there was a pair of frosted glass double doors, outlined in a dark cherry wood. Eric unwrapped his arm from my shoulder to hold the door open for me. The door slipped open a crack before Eric could grab the handle. Ludvig stepped out and closed it behind him. He looked up startled and then realized it was just Eric. "Your sleeping quarters are all prepped, Sir," he said with a smile and bow.

"Thank you Ludvig, you are dismissed for the night." Eric said in his deep, throaty voice. Ludvig gave me a nod and a small smile and walked passed us and down the hallway. Eric grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea," I breathed, walking into the room.

Smack dab in the middle of the room there was a monstrous, dark cherry wood, four-poster bed. It had to have been a California King. The bed posts were the size of an elephant's leg, with sheer, black fabric draping to the top of each post. Black silk sheets covered the mattress, as well as the pillow cases. There were matching dark cherry nightstands on either side of the bed. The walls were a deep red, scattered with old, black Victorian style wall lamps. It was manly and seductive. This room practically _screamed_ sex.

I turned around to find Eric sitting in a chair fit for a King. He was studying me carefully. "Are you finished?," he said, standing from his throne. "You need rest, you've had a long, stressful night."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sleep sounds good right about now," I said.

"Well then, shall we?"

"Aren't you going to show me to my room?," I said confused.

"Why? It seems that you have already shown yourself around."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "We're sleepin' in here? In this room? Together?"

"If you were human, I'm sure the blood that would've been rushing to your cheeks right now would look lovely," he said with a smirk. "Do you not want to sleep in here with me? There bed is large. I won't touch you, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, yeah it's cool. I'm all right with th... hold one just one second! I thought you said vampires don't sleep in beds!," I exclaimed.

Eric made a low chuckle. "Sookie, this is the 21st century, do you really think we still sleep in coffins? Besides, I never said that."

"Dontchu go makin' fun of me Eric Northman! How was I supposed to know?," I said angrily.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. He walked over to the nightstand table, removed his watch and placed it down. He raised his arms above his head and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head. The muscles in his back rippled with every movement. His back was broad and covered with thick muscle, matching his biceps. He brought his hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning, then unzipping them. He eyed me over his shoulder, and then let them drop to the floor. _Good God, he doesn't wear underwear. What a perfect, round butt._ He sat on the bed, pulling his jeans off and removing his socks. I stared at him shamelessly. "See something you like Miss Stackhouse?," he eyed me. "I'm gonna get in a shower. Please make yourself at home. I have extra shirts in the second to top drawer," he said pointing to a big dresser. He stood up and faced me purposefully. I'm pretty sure my eyes popped right out of my head and were sitting there on his expensive wooden floor. "Holy Wienerschnitzel," I whispered. It was long, and thick, and it curved to the left slightly. Eric roared with laughter. "I like that, I think I'm going to use that from now on," he said, walking to a door, which I assumed led to a master bathroom.

I stood, glued in place. Holy shit, I'd never seen a man's penis before. But, I didn't need to be a professional wiener inspector to know a good looking one from a bad looking one. His body looked like it was hand-sculpted by a Greek God, chiseled perfectly in all the right places. I especially loved the 'V' his hips made, before connecting to his perfect penis. I heard Eric laugh while he turned the shower on, snapping me out of it. Shit, I forgot he could see the images in my head now that we had a makers bond. I peered at the bathroom door and walked over to the dresser, opening the second to top drawer. I grabbed the first shirt my hand touched. It was a long black tank. I quickly pulled off my dirty Merlotte's uniform, wishing I would've grabbed some of my clothes while I was at Gran's. I pulled Eric's tank over my head. I unhooked my bra and pulled it out through the arm hole. I left my panties on and vamped over to the enormous bed before Eric could see me. I pulled back the sheets and snuggled in. The silky fabric felt amazing as it glided across my soft skin. Eric was right, I did need rest, especially after this long, traumatizing day. My eyelids fluttered. I heard Eric shut the water to the shower off. I vaguely remember him walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. And then I was dead for the day.

...

The sound of the steel shutters opening for the night woke me from my sleep. I hadn't slept that good in years. I was so comfortable, I barely wanted to move. Very reluctantly, I tried to stretch my arms up but they wouldn't budge. Eric had his arm clamped over my body, holding me protectively. I didn't want to wake him so I just decided to lay there and think about the night ahead of me. There was so much I wanted to do still. I wanted to see my brother, Jason. He might not like it, but he deserved to know what happened to his own sister. I still had a load of questions for Gran, and I wanted to see my boss, Sam. I needed to know whether or not I had a job. I'd have to let him know that I could only work night shifts, due to my little dilemma. I tried to slip my arms out of Eric's clutch gently, only to find those gorgeous, hooded blue eyes staring right into mine. "Good evening Little One, did you sleep well?," he said while stretching out his whole body.

"I haven't slept that good in a very, very long time. What kind of bed is this? I might need to invest in one," I said.

"It is a Hästens. Swedish luxury bed, roughly $67,000. But it's all natural, made of cotton and horsehair."

"Oh, then that makes total sense. I was gonna say, you bought a bed for $67k? But since it's all natural, I mean... Are you out of your every loving mind?! Sixty Seven THOUSAND dollars for a bed. A BED."

"There are two things you should invest in. One of them is a bed, and the other is shoes. They are the two things you use the most in life."

"Okay, and one of those Tempur-Pedic mattresses wouldn't do? And do I even want to know how much your shoes are worth? Probably not, don't tell me," I said, throwing the sheets off me.

"I'll buy you this mattress if you'd like."

"Absolutely not Mr. Northman, thank you anyway." I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Eric eyed me up and down as I walked. "Suit yourself," he said.

I opened the door to a bathroom that looked as equally grand as his bedroom did. I noticed there was no toilet, but then again, why would they need one? I walked to the sink and turned the faucet on. I looked at myself in the mirror. Jesus, Mary and Joseph I was paler than a ghost. I splashed some cold water over my face to liven me up a little. I was really going to have to invest in some self tanner now that I was a part of the undead community. Pale was _not_ a good look on me. I turned the faucet off and noticed Eric's toothbrush sitting on the counter. _I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just used it quickly._ I squirted some toothpaste on it and brushed my teeth in a hurry. I rinsed it quickly and placed it back exactly how I found it.

Eric was putting on his classic black v-neck when I walked back into the room. "I asked Lugvig to get you some clothes during daylight hours. Everything should fit. Your clothes are hanging in the closet over there," Eric said, nodding to a door across the room.

"Thank you, but that wasn't necessary. I could've just grabbed my clothes from my Gran's today."

"Too late. So anything on the agenda for tonight, Sookie?"

"Well, I was wonderin' if maybe I could go see my brother, and maybe head over to Merlotte's and see if Sam will still let me keep my job? And if it's not too late, maybe stop over by Gran's? I still have so many things I need to ask her."

"Anything you want Lilla Du," he said. "Go get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

I walked over the closet door and opened it. And just as I expected, it was filled with expensive clothes, shoes, purses and everything else under the sun. I sighed loudly, hoping he could hear me. I was not a charity case, and I did not like being treated as such. Although, the clothes _were_ nice. I found a short, white sun dress with a deep cut v-line, adorned with coral and teal floral designs. I slipped it on and found a pair of white sling back wedges that would match perfectly. I twirled in front of the full length mirror, admiring the dress. I had to admit, it was gorgeous, and it fit me perfectly.

I found Eric downstairs in the kitchen. He was sitting at the Last Supper table, waiting for me. He was sipping on a tall glass of blood. "It's weird...," I said, "Not havin' coffee and usin' the bathroom and such in the morning when I wake up."

"You will become accustomed, don't worry. Which leads us to your first lesson as a vampire. Come, sit with me," he gestured at a chair near him.

I sat down, "And what might that be?," I asked as Ludvig strolled in, a man tagging along side of him. The man had to be in his late twenties. He was dark-skinned and bald, with a small patch of hair under his bottom lip.

"Feeding," Eric said, dropping his fangs. "I already know what you are going to say. Yes, he is willing. Yes, you will be able to stop. That's why I'm here and no, it will not hurt him."

"Hey, my name is Devon, but you can call me D. I will be your meal for this evening." He smiled at us, flashing a wonderful set of white teeth.

"Well then, I guess we should get started," I said, letting my fangs fall. I looked over at the man. I could actually _see_ the vein in his neck pulsing with blood. And man, was I hungry.

D came around the table and sat between us. "Okay Sookie, you see the thick vein running down his neck? That's the carotid artery. We're gonna start off with that vein for now, there are many others to feed from, but this is the easiest. All you have to do is pierce your fangs through this vein here," he said, pushing D's neck to the side and tapping the pulsing line, and blood will start to flow. Honestly, you will just know what to do. It's vampire instinct. Once you start to feel his heart beat slowing, and the blood flow starting to become weaker and weaker, let him go."

Eric held D's head to the side, exposing his neck. My fangs were throbbing watching his pulse. I leaned in, hesitated and retracted my fangs. "Don't be scared, you won't hurt me," D said, trying to comfort me. "Go on." His words won me over. Just like Eric said, my instincts kicked in. I put my mouth to D's neck, let my fangs click down and bit into his neck. Warm, gooey liquid poured into my mouth. I moaned and sucked harder. Oh god it was so good, this made TruBlood taste like wet dog food. I flicked my tongue over the two little puncture wounds and lapped up all of his delicious blood. It was so salty and tangy. I could feel the flow becoming weaker and I knew I would have to pull away soon, but I really did not want to. "That's enough, Sookie," I heard Eric whisper to me, sending me some of his strength through the bond. I tore my mouth away from D, unwillingly. A trickle of blood ran down his neck. I licked it back up to the fang marks I placed on his neck, making sure I got every last drop. "Wow," I murmured. "Thank you D, you may go," Eric said. D stood up, smiled at me and walked away.

"You did excellent for a baby vamp," he praised me. "And you look beautiful in that dress by the way." I looked away, smiling. "Thank you Sheriff Northman."

"So where to first?," Eric said.

"Well, I was thinkin' maybe we could shoot on down to Merlotte's? It's nine o'clock on a Friday night and I'm sure Jason will be there. I'm hoping I could kill two birds with one stone."

"Lead the way...," he held his arm out.

...

I walked into Merlotte's scared outta my wits. Maybe I shouldn't tell my brother here. What if he gets angry and starts screamin' at me in front of all these people? I told Eric to wait in the car, I shouldn't be that long anyway. Besides, I'm sure he would know if I was in trouble. Sam spotted me from behind the bar. He crooked a finger at me, beckoning me to come. He moved from behind the bar and I followed him down the hallway to his office.

"Hey Sook, you missed your day shift today. Is everything alright?," he said, closing the door.

"Yeah, about that Sam. Listen, I don't really know how to break this to you..."

"You can tell me anythin' Cher."

"I'm a vampire Sam. The Rattray's beat me more than half to death in the parking lot after work yesterday. The only way I could be saved, is if I was turned. I don't remember much. Bill tried savin' me but his blood wouldn't work on me so he brought me to his Sheriff. They called some kind of weird doctor and then I woke up hole, covered in dirt. I'm sorry, I'm just blabbin' on and on. Nervous habit. But I came here because I was wondering if I could maybe work night shifts from now on. Since, you know, the sun and all," I smiled at him but he definitely was not smiling back.

"Goddamnit Sook! You let them fangers bite you? Na, I'm sorry Sookie, but I can't have no vampire workin' in my bar. What if you got angry and shredded one of my customers? I can't have that. It's not good for business."

"You know what Sam Merlotte? Fuck you!," I spat. "And fuck your bar! The pay was _shit_ anyway, and so were the tips." I turned around and slammed the door on my way out as hard as I could manage. The door shattered and splintered everywhere. "Woops, forgot how strong I am now. Hey, i think you're gonna need a new door," I winked at him. Sam watched me through the door, mouth gaping. "See ya 'round Sam."

I scanned the bar for Jason quickly, but I didn't see him. Id' just have to wait and tell him another day. I walked back out to the car. Eric was on the hood, beaming at me. "What?," I said.

"That was... sexy," he said, licking his lips. "I like it when you're mad."

"Oh, do you now?," I said, standing in between his legs, trailing my finger up his chest. My fangs clicked down autonomously, his following suit.

I stood face to face with him, our noses almost touching. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My mouth crashed against his hungrily, our fangs clanking together. He grabbed the back of my neck to hold me in place. I moaned into his mouth, which gave him an entrance for his tongue. I bit his bottom lip, pulling it gently towards me. I licked up the small amount of blood that dripped out of the knick. Eric ran his hands down my body, stopping at my butt and grabbing two handfuls. He lifted me up with ease to sit on his lap. Someone cleared their throat behind us. I froze in place. Eric stuck his head out from behind me and huffed. "What the fuck do you want Bill?"

"Please, do not stop on my accord. I was just passing through." Bill looked at me icily. "Just enjoying a TruBlood at my neighborhood bar and grill."

"So why are you still standing here? Go," Eric said.

"You are making a mistake Sookie. You do not know what Eric is capable of! He's not good for you!" Bill was clearly still hurt and not over me.

"No Bill, I do not know what Eric is capable of, but I do know what you're capable of. You lost me Bill, go find another asset for your Queen, Sophie Anne."

"Those were not my intentions, I don't know where you even got that idea from!," Bill said, whipping his head around to stare at Eric.

"Do not. I am not in the mood for your shit tonight. Go before you piss me off even more William," Eric said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. But you will learn Sookie, you will see Eric for his true self! And you'll come crawling back to me, you'll see," Bill said, walking away into the shadows.

"Yeah, okay, doubt it Bill! Have a great night!," I said waving at him.

"What an imbecile. I would love nothing more than to show him the true death," Eric said angrily.

"He's not worth it. C'mon, let's go see Gran. I want to catch her before she starts getting ready for bed," I said, opening the car door.

...

We turned off the dirt road and onto a beautifully paved, cobblestone driveway. What the? Gran couldn't afford a new driveway. And then it hit me. Last night, I yelled at Eric for complaining about the driveway. I told him if he didn't like it, then he should do something about it. And clearly, he did just that.

"Eric, you didn't have to, but I know why you did. I didn't literally mean to do something about it. It's called sarcasm, have you heard of it?"

"I speak it fluently, have you not noticed?," he said.

"Thank you. That was very nice of you, I'm sure you made Gran a very happy woman," I said leaning over and kissing him.

As we pulled up to the house, I could see the light from the T.V. illuminating the living room. All of the windows were open, including the front door. Gran must've been cleaning today. She liked to use a bleach mixture when she cleaned, but it made it hard to breathe in the house. She must've been airing the house out now. We parked and walked up to the porch. I knocked on the metal of the screen door, "Hey Gran! It's me, Sook!" No answer. "Gran?" Eric sniffed the air and before I knew it, he was crashing through the screen door, running into the living room. I ran after him, the air smelled strongly of bleach and... blood? Panic washed over me. I stopped at the entrance of the living room. Eric was kneeling down by Gran's chair when he looked up at me. "Sookie, call the police."


	11. Chapter 11

[ **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own the plot, characters or title to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball & HBO.**]

 **A/N:** I am so sorry I have been MIA for so long. I honestly don't even have a good excuse for it, laziness, pure laziness. I stayed up re-reading this story again (since I forgot what I even wrote) and making plans for the new chapter. I am very sorry, but as I've promised, here in the next chapter!

 **Brittney xo**

 **Chapter 11**

I walked around Eric hesitantly to look at Gran.

Oh God. My eyes went straight to her neck. It was marred with deep bite marks. There was yellow bruising around them. I looked around, just now smelling the blood. Blood plastered every corner of my living room. The weird thing about all of this? It didn't come from Gran. I shot a look to Eric and he knew exactly what I was thinking. He vamped around the house, searching for anything out of place. I could hear Eric on the phone, with who I presumed were the police. I looked back to Gran, her eyes were open, staring at me lifeless. I could feel the anger in me bubbling up. I dropped to my knees and picked up her hand. "I am so sorry Gran. This is all my fault. I should've been here to protect you, and I wasn't," I sobbed into the chair. How could this have happened? Why would anyone want Gran dead? She didn't deserve this. She was kind, and caring, and everyone loved her. I could feel my anger again, the red flames getting higher and higher. And then as quickly as it started, it all felt better...

 **-Eric POV-**

 _No no no no no no, please tell me she didn't do it._ "We're not playing 21 questions here. Just get to the old Stackhouse home. Fast," I hit end and threw my phone across the room. It splintered into a million pieces when it hit the wall. "Sookie, the police are on their way," I said turning the corner into the living room. "Sookie? SHIT!" Sookie was gone and I couldn't feel her in our makers bond anymore. I tried to reach out to her through the bond, but I felt nothing, just static. I thought I felt the disconnection earlier but I didn't want to believe it. How could a newborn vampire know how to do that already?

"Police! We received a call about a deceased woman!" I walked to the door and opened it. "Come. She's in the living room," I said walking through the kitchen. "Sir, let us take care of the crime scene, right now we need you to talk to one of our detectives and tell him what you saw." I rolled my eyes at the man in front of me. _Insufferable humans._ If there was one thing I hated, it was human authority. They always seemed to punish the wrong people, and the people that deserved the punishing, they let them off easy! Whatever happened to the law of retaliation, "an eye for an eye"?

That method always worked wonders in my opinion.

I walked onto the front porch and sat in one of the rocking chairs. I tried to reach out to Sookie one more time, no luck. "My name is Detective Andy Bellefleur. Mind tellin' me whatchu saw in there? Let's start from the beginning." I sighed and said, "Sookie and I were just coming to visit her grandmother, we knocked on the door, but did not receive an answer. I walked in to find her dead on her chair." Andy eyed me speculatively. "And you are...who? And what exactly were you doin' with Miss Stackhouse anyway?," he said puffing out his chest, trying to seem intimidating. I laughed and stood up, letting the length of my entire Viking body loom over him. I bent down so we were eye to eye. "Listen here _Detective Bellefleur,_ I am older than you by more than 1,000 years, do watch your tone with me. All you know is, Sookie and her friend came home to find Adele Stackhouse dead in her chair. Right?" Andy stared at me transfixed, "All I know is that Sookie and her friend came home to find Adele dead in her chair." "Good Detective," I said, patting him on his thinning head. I stood up straight again and walked back into Sookie's house to see if they figured anything out yet.

"I don't understand. If that woman has no blood on her, where did all of this blood come from?," one of the officers said, pointing out the blood coating the walls. "I'm not sure Frank, but we took a sample and we're gonna have the lab test it and see if we get any leads on it," the other cop stated. The police finished up their investigation, while the coroner, Mike Spencer and his assistant came to identify the body.

"Neil, this here is Adele Stackhouse, age 75. I want you to examine the body and tell me the cause of death, and the approximate time of death," Mike said. Neil walked towards the chair while placing gloves over his hands and inspected Adele's wounds. He poked and prodded when he finally looked up and said, "Well, here's the thing... She has yellow bruising surrounding the bite marks which tells me that there was low blood supply to this part of the body when she was bit, thus resulting in no blood." "Excellent work Neil," Mike said proudly. Mike put on some gloves and walked over to Neil and Adele. Neil looked over at him and said, "I think her body was drained of blood, and look at these contusions on her neck. I'd say this was her cause of death, dontcha think?" Mike examined the contusions and bite marks, "I'd say you're right, and judgin' by the state of rigor mortis the body is in, I'd say she died about 8 hours ago. Which would leave the time of death at approximately 2:47 p.m." They both stood up and walked out to the van to grab the gurney.

That was my cue to to walk away. Not because I was afraid of seeing a dead body put into a bag and onto a gurney, but out of respect for Sookie and for her Gran. I sat on the front steps and watched as the crime scene clean up crew pulled in. Five men got out in biohazard suits and masks, two of them walked past me to examine the house while the other three got their equipment ready. I tried to contact Sookie again to no avail.

I could hear someone approaching to my left and I sniffed the air, gagging at the stench. Sookie's boss, Sam Merlotte ran up a few seconds later, skidding to halt when he saw me on the steps. "What did you do to her, _blood sucking leech_?!"

I glared at him, "I didn't do anything to her, _mutt._ We left your bar, where you inconsiderably turned Sookie down, to come and visit with her Gran when I smelled blood. I ran inside to find her dead on the chair. Bite marks all over her neck, drained of blood, and according to Mike Spencer, looks as if she was strangled to death."

"Shit!," Sam said. "Fuck!," he slammed his fists down on the railing. "Where is she? Where's Adele?"

"Mike Spencer and Neil Jones just took her down to the funeral home. They need to do some post-mortem inspections."

He nodded and looked around, "Where's Sookie?"

"I'm not entirely sure, she took off while I was calling the police and why do you care? She's just a _blood sucking leech_ now. It's not good for your business, remember?"

Sam looked away, clearly embarrassed, "Wait, what do you mean she took off? You don't know where Sook is?!," he roared.

"Don't worry, _shifter_. I'll find her," I said through gritted teeth.

Once the Stackhouse home was empty, I took the opportunity to do a thorough walk-through. I scented the air for any other supernatural beings, but all I could smell were cleaning materials and the faint smell of copper. I walked through-out the house until I came across Sookie's room. I looked around at the bedroom before me. The only reason I knew it wasn't her great-great-grandmothers room, was her scent. There was pale yellow, floral wallpaper accenting the walls to the left and right, and a dusty rose color on the rest of the walls. Odd colored rugs adorned the hardwood floors. They were pink, and olive green, mustard yellow, and dark red. There was pale pink and yellow dressers with tiny floral designs on the top drawer. _Absolutely hideous._ The complete opposite of everything that Sookie was. I noticed a door to the left, I walked over and opened up a door that lead to a bathroom just as ugly and her bedroom was. We really had to work on her interior design skills. I walked over to the sink and picked up her toothbrush, her hairbrush, and a couple of her toiletries left out on the shelves. I strolled back into her bedroom and searched around for a bag, which I found in her closet. I threw her toiletries and some of her clothes into the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I vamped back downstairs and locked the house up. I unlocked Nattalia, threw the duffle bag in and purred when the engine roared to life. Nattalia skidded when I made the right onto the highway, speeding towards Shreveport.

 **-Sookie POV-**

I felt amazing. No pain, no guilt, no sadness. Nothing. I closed my eyes and scanned the area for voices, scents, thoughts, anything at all. There was a human somewhere in here, I could hear his heart thudding in his chest. I looked around, realizing I had popped myself into Eric's house. I used this sudden opening in my schedule to wander around his giant Viking castle. Seriously, who needed this many rooms? I walked up the marble stairs into the long hallway. I knew straight ahead lead to Eric's room so I chose the hallway to the right. There were old Viking paintings lining both sides of the wall. I stopped at a painting of a long wooden house, the top of the roof kept going to make an X shape. There was a fire pit to the right of the house with a spit-roaster above it. To the left, were what looked like a Viking family of four. A father, a mother, a young girl and a young boy. I continued down the hallway to the next picture. It was of a vast sea, with small ships in the background and a giant ship in the forefront. The ships bow was shaped like a dragon, the mast of the ship reaching towards the sky, with its red and white striped flag waving proudly in the air. I'd have to ask Eric about these paintings later. I walked to a door painted deep red with a finger scanner attached to the handle. I wanted to see what was inside real bad but if I knew Eric, it was probably alarmed. I continued to the next door. I pulled the handle and opened it up into the most beautiful library I've ever seen. The room had to have been two stories tall, if not three. There was a spiral staircase that led up to the second story. The second story wasn't actually a whole floor though, just a tiny hallway lining the room so you could read the books that were high up. The roof was domed and illuminated by stained glass. There was a large fireplace with a couch and big, comfy chairs to sit on. I scanned through the books for a little bit. I wanted a little glimpse into Eric's head, what he enjoyed reading. He had all the classics, first edition of course. Everything from Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, to Anne Rice's Dracula and ...Twilight? We needed to have a talk.

A loud thud rung out through the house. I stilled and listened. I vamped to the other side of the hallway, the one that went to the left to find Ludvig. He must've not heard me because when I was face to face with him, he jumped back. "Ah, Miss Stackhouse, is everything all right?," he eyed me warily.

I could see his vein throbbing against the skin of his neck, just begging me to sink my pearly whites in and drink that sweet liquid. "Actually Ludvig, I believe I found what I was looking for," I purred, walking closer to him.

Ludvig knew that look. He turned and slipped through the door behind him so fast that even my vampire senses were impressed. "Ludvig, you're just making this more exciting for me. If it's a game of cat and mouse you want, then I'll gladly give it to you."

Ludvig's heart was pounding, the blood pulsating through his body. All I could see was red, everything else was a blur. My fangs dropped at the sound of his blood gushing throughout his veins. I grabbed the doorknob, only to find it was made of solid silver. I ripped my hand off of the handle, cradling it against my chest. It was blistered and bubbling. _Bastard. Somebody doesn't trust vampires._

"Why are you harassing my butler, Lilla Du?" Eric whispered into my ear from behind me.

I turned around, my pupils dilated. I snapped my jaws near his hand. "GET OFF ME!," I growled.

"Sookie, you turned off your emotions. I'm not sure how a newborn like yourself figured out how to do that, but it's not too late. You can still allow your emotions to come back."

"I said, GET OFF ME," I tore my teeth into his arm.

A low, rumbling sound erupted from somewhere deep inside Eric's body. He looked down at his arm, then back up at me. I could see the fire in his eyes. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He treaded down toward the main hallway, and continued across to the hallway on the right. I clawed my hands up and down his back, screeching incoherently.

We came to a stop at the deep red door with the scanner. He placed his thumb on the scanner, and once the door clicked, he pushed the handle and walked in. The room was a deep, dark, red wine color. There were weird instruments hanging on the walls. Long whips with little leather tassels on the end, handcuffs, red balls, and weird masks. An enormous bed lay in the middle of the room. It was all black, with chains on each corner that lead to a handcuff. My eyes widened as I took it the environment around me.

Eric threw me onto the bed and handcuffed my arms and legs to the bed. I was in too much of a shock to even fight. "You don't want to turn your emotions back on? Fine. I'll just torture you until you change your mind," he said, searching through drawers. He turned back around, holding some sort of clamps in his hand. "Last chance, liten flicka. Have you changed your mind yet?"

"Wait. Okay, wait," I said, trying to hold up a finger. "How? How do I turn it back on?"

"All you need to do is think. Think really hard about your grandmother Sookie. Think about what just happened to her. She's dead Lilla Du, and she's never coming back."

I pictured my Gran, sitting in her favorite chair, bite marks covering her neck. The smell of blood filling my house. I pictured her the day Eric and I went to see her after my transformation, and how she knew I was a vampire before I even told her. And how she loved me anyway, vampire or not, telepath or not. She loved me for me. She always had. A blood tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. Eric was there in a millisecond to clean it up. That was my undoing. I sobbed and sobbed, trying to curl myself into a ball but I was still handcuffed to the bed. Eric uncuffed me and pulled me into his lap, letting me lose myself. He said nothing to me, just held me and brushed my hair away from my blood streaked face. He pushed me strength and pride through our bond, and I gave him gratitude in return. When the sobs had finally subsided, I lifted myself up with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. And I'm sorry for tryin' to eat your butler." Eric stood up, holding his hand out to me. "Come min lilla vixen. Let's eat and get you in a bath." I nodded and accepted his hand.

We walked to the kitchen, hand in hand. Eric took out a decanter from his fridge, set two glasses down on the island and filled them halfway with crimson liquid. I chugged mine a little too fast. I waited for Eric to finish, rinsed our glasses and loaded them into the dishwasher. When I was finished, Eric grabbed my hand and vamped me to his bathroom. He turned on the bath water, checking the temperature every minute or so.

"What kind of scent do you like?, he asked, opening a cabinet filled with essential oils.

"Surprise me," I chuckled.

He nodded and grabbed two little bottles of oil, uncapped them, and added a few drops of each to the bath. The bathroom filled with the scent of lavender and sandalwood.

"How did you know? Those are my favorite scents, I couldn't have chosen better," I said.

 **-Eric POV-**

I smiled at Sookie and pulled her in close to me. I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sookie made a sound of appreciation.

"Mmmm. Hey Eric?"

"Yes, Min Lilla Du?"

"Why did you want to kill me?"

"Excuse me?," I scoffed.

"Why do you have a red room of doom? With all that ...death equipment."

I let out a real belly laugh. " _Red room of doom_. And it is not _death equipment_ , Sookie. Trust me, one night in there and you'd be begging me for more," I licked my lips. "Now, put your arms up."

Sookie raised her arms above her head. I turned her around and unzipped her dress. I held onto the bottom of her dress and slowly peeled it off of her body. Dear Odin, she had legs like a supermodel, and the most perfect ass attached to those perfect legs. I dropped the dress on the floor next to me. "Turn around," I demanded. Sookie slowly turned her body towards me. Good God, I almost came right then and there. She had on a lacy, fire engine red bra with panties that matched. I let my hands graze over her legs lazily, leaning down to kiss along her collarbone. She shivered underneath me.

"Cold? Let's get you in this bath," I said reaching around her to unhook her bra. I let it fall to the floor, and hooked my thumbs into the top of her panties, dragging them down her legs slowly. Her nipples were perfectly pink and perky, and the tiny strip of hair above her slit made me want to do very bad things. Very. Very. Bad things. Sookie kicked her panties to the side and stepped into the marble tub, sighing once fully submerged.

"This, is just what I needed," she said before she submersed her head under the water. I squirted some shampoo into my hand and lathered it up, massaging it into her scalp, following suit with the conditioner. I took my time with the conditioner, really massaging it in. Her head lobbed all over, eyes rolling.

"Rinse, Little One," I said, watching Sookie duck under the water. While she rinsed her hair, I grabbed a loofah and added some body wash to it. I started from the top, and worked my way down. I brushed the loofah over her sensitive part and she shuddered. I continued down to her leg, foot, and then the other leg and foot. I swiped back up her body, dropping the loofah half way, letting my hand glide over her. Sookie bit her lip when she looked at me.

" _Mine,_ " I growled, kissing her forcefully. She moaned, giving my tongue an entrance. I let my tongue wander around her mouth for a little, while I let my hand slip back into the water. I slid my fingers through her slit and massaged her nub with my thumb. She bucked against my hand, a silent plea for more. I let one finger slip inside, she was already wet for me. Once she was used to one finger, I added another, still massaging her with my thumb. Her kisses became frenzied, she started grabbing at my forearms. I reluctantly broke away from her to grab her a towel, I couldn't do this anymore. I was going to burst if I didn't get inside her. Sookie stepped out of the tub and into the towel I held in my arms. I dried her off, picked her up and carried her to my bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Wait," Sookie said.

I paused, staring at her.

"Why do you have Twilight in your library?," she said laughing.


End file.
